Pups and the legends 2
by Titanflame
Summary: Pups and the legends is back with a new sequel. after the war of Adventure Bay new enemies from the hell are coming to rebuild a new kingdom
1. Intro

_**Pups and the legends 2**_

 **Hi guys, titanflame is here. I saw that Pups and the legends was a success. So I decided to write a sequel.**

 _ **Chapter 1 Introduction**_

The war is over. Helixium and the Darkus were defeated; Adventure bay has been saved by Paw Patrol and the warriors of the elements when the news spread around the world all felt relieved.

Like thirty years ago: when the warriors defeated the Darkus in New York, but also in this case, the forces of good triumphed.

In the astral world. After Marshall returned to life thanks to Canava, the god of life, Rakto's positive spirit observed the situation.

 _Rakto's Mind: Fortunately Marshall is back to life_

Meanwhile, Canava still felt very powerful negative energy, and he seemed to know who he belonged.

Canava: oh no! they are back

Unfortunately, the Earth was not safe yet. It was about to come up with a new powerful threat of any other calamity. Shortly after the death of the god of destruction, Rakto's negative spirit came out of the depths of hell with the four demons of destruction: Luxuria, Superbio, Avareus and Mortis. Although the god Helixium had failed the demons and Rakto was ready to rebuild a new kingdom.

Rakto: finally! After so long we are free from that damned jail

Superbio: unfortunately our god is dead

Mortis: So what are we waiting for? We destroy warriors of the elements once and for all

Rakto: NO!

Avareus: Why? We can avenge the death of our god

Rakto: It's too risky. We must find another place to conquer, so we will rebuild a new kingdom of the Darkus

Lussiaria: Where will we go?

Rakto: I heard that there is a kingdom not far from here ... Barkinburg

 **That was the start of pups and the legends 2. I hope you like it and see you soon in the next chapter.**


	2. the return of the darkness

_**Chapter 2 The Return of Darkness**_

 **Hi guys and welcome with a new chapter I hope you like it** _ **...**_ **I've got to answer to Zuma Lover but after the chapter.**

The four demons together with the dark spirit left for Barkinburg without anyone noticing them ... or so they believed.

Drake noticed the demons flying on him, but he did not say anything to Paw Patrol and the elementary warriors who were celebrating the victory over the darkness and of course the return of Marshall who in the meantime was telling everything he had experienced.

Ryder: What was that spell?

Marshall: that was the astral column. A very powerful spell that destroys any dark creature, even shadow divinities can not survive, but it was also very dangerous because that spell consumed my soul. I knew it was risky but it was the only way to kill Helixium

Rocky: How did you get back to life?

Marshall: The god of life, Canava, saw my sacrifice and saw that my heart is pure more than a god and so gave me the chance to come back to life. And more, I told him that I don't want wanted to be a warrior dog anymore. Now I am and will be a Dalmatian forever

Chase: But why did you want to sacrifice your life to save ours?

Marshall: well Chase. When I just joined Paw Patrol I was just interested in protecting the spell book. But over time I realized I had friends. So I thought I would sacrifice my life for you rather than protect the book of spells

Skye: Well Marshall, we're very lucky to have a friend like you

All the pups gave a big hug to Marshall. They had spent many adventures together, but this greatly intensified their friendship.

Meanwhile the warriors of the elements greeted their friends. But first Flame, the warrior of fire, had something to give Marshall.

Flame: We will return with our best builders, together we will rebuild your city

Ryder: Thanks, but you've done so much for us

Flame: For thirty years we have been protecting the universe and we are not tired yet, consider it a new alliance. Marshall I've got something for you

Marshall: Yes, sir

The warrior pulled out a medal and attacked him on the dalmatian's uniform

Flame: For your courage and the purity of your heart, I give you the hero's medal

Marshall: wow! Thank you so much Flame

All teammates howled and shaked their tails for their friend. Marshall's beloved, Everest, made a gesture to enter the lookout.

Everest: Marshall, I have to talk to you

Marshall went into the lookout and saw Everest turning his back. The lookout was completely dark and without light, which gave a disturbing atmosphere, and even Everest behaved strangely.

Marshall: Everest here

Everest: ...

Marshall: What Happens Everest?

Everest: ... Marshall ... a-help me

Everest turned suddenly and what Marshall saw was his blood frozen in the veins: Everest's eyes emanated a purple light and had a sadistic smile on his face. That was not Everest.

Rakto / Everest: **Surprised to see me Marshall ?!**

Marshall: who are you? What do you do nside my girlfriend?

The dark spirit came out of the body of Everest who lost the senses.

Rakto: I am Rakto, and I came here to kill you!

The monster took out his secret blades and threw himself against the Dalmatian ...

Suddenly Marshall woke up, his heart beat fast and sweaty cold. Fortunately Everest was sleeping close to him with his three puppies.

 _Marshall's Mind: It was just a nightmare_

The Dalmatian embraced his beloved and went back to sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile in the astral world ...**_

Drake returned to the astral world to warn Canava of what he had seen.

Drake: My lord, the four demons of destruction have come back. They're going to Barkinburg

Canava: I know, I was right to call you

Rakto's positive spirit intruded into the conversation.

Act: who are the demons of destruction?

Canava: they were human beings obscured by their sins. They gave their souls to Helixium in exchange for great powers. And now they are:

Canava's POV

 _ **Luxiria**_

She was a very beautiful queen of the ancient Egyptian, named Cleopatra. And every man of the kingdom was invaded by her, even the great commanders of the Roman empire did not resist her charm so they were seduced and forced to be controlled by her.

Queen Cleopatra launched a war against the Roman empire and after so many battles Rome succeeded in conquering the Egyptian.

After the death of the only man she truly loved, Cleopatra no longer had the dominion, and for her was the end ... but Helixium appeared before. He told her that if she would give her soul, in return she would get the power of seduction; Needless to say that she accepted.

 _ **Superbio**_

Lucius Tarquinius. He was the last king of Rome, but he ruled the kingdom of Rome with cruelty.

One day, his people rebelled against him, and so along with his family Tarquinius was exiled and forced to flee the city, even though he was still thirsty of dominion. Helixium came to him, and asked him to give him his soul, in change he would get his revenge from those who exiled him. And so it was ... a powerful volcanic eruption raged the entire city of Pompeii to the ground.

 _ **Avareus**_

In the Middle Ages in England commanded King Richard Lionheart, he had to leave for the crusades in the distant Jerusalem and then in his place during his absence ascended to his brother's throne, Prince John.

Unfortunately, John didn't had mercy for anyone. He wanted to enrich more and more so he used the taxes to be paid by the citizens, as a result the kingdom fell into ruin. Fortunately a mysterious resistance made the prince imprisoned. In his cell encountered Helixium offered him all the gold of hell in exchange for his soul. He accepted and became a demon in the service of the god of destruction.

 _ **Mortis**_

Achilles was a legend of ancient Greece, his battles were narrated from generation to generation but when he killed Hector, his last enemy, Achilles felt strange voices and became crazy and began to take away many innocent lives. That Achilles who was a hero in his homeland now was a bloodthirsty monster.

One day a stranger came and approached Achilles without fear. He promised that he would ally with him he would have the strength of a hundred armies. Achilles became one of the most powerful hell demon, and there he flushed all his anger against other souls.

Normal POV

Canava: and there is your dark spirit. Now that Helixium is dead I think he has become the leader of hell

Act: So what are we waiting for? We can tell the elementary warriors to go to Barkingburg and defeat the demons

Canava: I do not think it's possible

Assign: why?

Canava: against the warriors of the elements those demons are immortal, so they can not be killed

I was struck by the fact that even his wicked spirit was immortal. But luckily there was a way to defeat them.

Drake: Actually there is a way

Act: and what would it be?

Canava: those demons can be purified. We just have to give someone the power of purification and send it to Earth

The spirit felt a little relieved, but Canava and Drake had already been in the mind of those who sent on this mission.

Rakto: But who can go out and purify those demons?

Drake: You can do it

Canava: hmm ... I was thinking the same thing

Even though he was in controvcillation, Rotta accepted the mission but before Canava had some things to give him.

Rakto: * sigh * okay I'll go

Canava: You will use these weapons if you want to defeat the demons

Canava gave him a gold sword, the only effective weapon against demons. Then he gave him the glove of purification. Because of the power inside of him, his hair became blond and his eyes became blue.

Canava: Now you're ready. But try to hide who you really are

Rakto: I'll do it

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **So Zuma Lover. First of all thanks a lot for has read the itroduction. In this chapter I tried to answered your questions but if you want more explanation I invite you to read the first "pups and the legends"**

 **T.F is out, see you soon!**


	3. to Barkinburg

_**Chapter 3 to Barkingburg**_

 **Hi guys, Titanflame is here with a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

It was a cloudy morning in the city of Barkinburg. There was not much movement or even in the streets. But something was going to happen.

The five demons of destruction found a secret cave to design their conquest; Rakto's negative spirit gives each one their roles

Rakto: This is our plan to gain possession of this city: Luxiria. There is a castle in this city, your job is to besiege the castle and conquer it

Luxiria: consider it done

While Luxiria was going to the caste. Rakto's positive spirit came to the city of Barkinburg.

At first the boy was very disoriented, he no longer knew where he was, so he asked for directions to a man in the neighborhoods.

Rakto: excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?

Man: Certainly. This is Barkinburg

 _Rakto's mind: So I came to Barkinburg._ _It will be better to find the demons before ..._

Suddenly appeared shadowy creatures, Rakto immediately extracted the golden sword and effortlessly destroyed the first two monsters. Meanwhile the man tried to escape, but was obscured by a shadow creature.

Man obscured: die!

Rakto broke the defense of the enemy and threw it against a wall stunning it. Rakto looked at his cleansing gauntlet, he knew what he was supposed to do.

Fake: I don't want to take life to an innocent person

Rakto approached the darkened creature and pointed his hand against him. The glove emanated a powerful light and finally cast a strong ray that destroyed the shadowy creature that had obscured man; Factor had just purified a person.

Man: what happened?

Rakto: There is no time to explain, but it has to leave here. This place will become dangerous

Luxiria, the demon of seduction, appeared a few steps away from Rotta, she ran to the castle, meaning that Rakto was trying to reach it.

Rakto: stop!

The demon created a barrier of shadow creatures that blocked the road of Rakto.

 _ **Meanwhile in the castle of Barkinburg ...**_

The Princess of Barkinburg was having breakfast with a cup of tea while reading a newspaper, she came to know the war at Adventure Bay.

Princess: oh no! There was a war at Adventure Bay. I hope so much that Ryder and Paw Patrol are fine

The royal pup of the Princess, Sweetie, heard her mistress talk about Paw Patrol and straightened her ears and started asking questions.

Sweetie: What happened to Paw Patrol?

Princess: Look here: "Darkness is back! Adventure Bay attacked by Darkus monsters. Warriors of the elements and Paw Patrol faces evil "

Sweetie: Who are the Darkus? And the warriors of the elements?

Princess: I do not know

Suddenly the windows and the doors widened cause of a mighty windswept, and immediately they heard screams of battle coming from the outside of the castle. The Princess and Sweetie glanced at a window and were shocked by what they saw. Shadow monsters were besieging the castle, and Luxiria was there with them.

Princess: * gasp * what's going on?

The demon went up to the window and stared at the princess with a threatening look.

Luxiria: this place is our now

The demon imprisoned the princess in a cage of bones. And she went back to besieging the castle and fighting the royal guards.

Sweetie: oh no princess!

Sweetie tried to help the princess, but she wanted her pet to be safe.

Princess: no Sweetie, run to hide you

Sweetie: but...

Princess: please, go!

The royal pet ran to hide.

 _ **Meanwhile out of the castle...**_

Royal Guard 1: These demons are too many we will not be able to withstand

Royal Guard 2: We have to resist we will not allow him to take the castle

The guards fought with courage but the forces of evil were too powerful for them, the battle was now lost. When suddenly Rakto came between the walls of the castle and immediately killed three monsters.

Luxiria: The purifier is stronger than I thought. This is not good

After defeating about fifteen enemies. Rakto fought against Luxiria, who in the meantime took out her Egyptian spear, she rejected him with the force of the wind of passion, but Rakto did not gave up. He got up and struck the demon with powerful swords, but Luxiria could parry every shot. The demon broke the defense of Rakto and he losing his balance.

He tried to take the sword, but Luxiria stepped on his hand.

Luxiria: for the first time I was afraid I had underestimated you, I was obviously wrong. Now is the time to die!

Suddenly someone shot in the face of the demon. Rakto saw the earl of Barkinburg holding a winchester rifle.

Earl: back to hell!

The earl continued to shoot at the demon, but the demons of destruction are immune to normal weapons. Luxiria took the earl for the neck lifting him from the ground.

Luxuria: * laugh * human ridicule you can't kill me with your insulse weapons

Hold it: but my weapon yes

Luxuria: what?

Rakto's sword smashed the belly of the demon that let go of the count. Luxiria was trying the pain for the first time.

Rakto: And now is the time to be purified

Luxiria: I don't think so

The demon repulsed Rakto's arm, grabbed him and hurled him to the ground. Luckily Rakto got up and was still ready to fight, Luxuria was severely injured to continue fighting, so she decided to retire.

Rakto: What are you waiting for?

Luxuria: ... you can won this battle, purifier, but you'll never win the war

Luxuria disappeared along with her monster army, for a while the situation had calmed down. Soon afterwards the princess shouted.

Princess: HELP!

Act: What was that?

Count: Princess is in danger, we have to save her

Fake: I got it

Rakto entered the castle and reached the princess. Her chest and her arms were totally compressed by the cage, and every time she moved the trap she held up the princess' body.

Princess: Help me please

Rakto: I'm here for that

Rakto touched the cage with the gauntlet, the trap began to crumble and the air came back into the lungs of the princess. The blade of clay became dust and the princess was finally free.

Princess: Thank you for saving me and the kingdom

Rakto: It was my duty after all

Princess: What's your name?

Rakto: My name is ... Astral

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **So guys, the Rakto's positive spirit in the next chapters will change his name, now he is Astral.**


	4. new allies

_**Pups and the legends 2 Chapter 4 new allies**_

 **Hello guys Titanlame is here with a new chapter. This time that chapter will be a bit boring, but I hope you like it.**

 **Cat is Alpha Cat 137's oc**

 **Kaiser is Marcogalmich's oc**

Astral managed to save the kingdom at least for this time. Canava and Drake were watching the situation from the astral world. Drake was pleased to see Astral triumph, but Canava thought Astral could not resist another attack.

Drake: Apparently we did well to send Astral to defeat the demons

Canava: Yes, but I do not think Astral can withstand the next attack. At this time it is not very practical in combat

Drake: and what can we do?

Canava saw the movement in Barkinburg's sky, the air patroller, the Paw Patrol was flying to the castle and surely with them was Marshall.

Canava: the Paw Patrol. Surely there is also Marshall with them. Drake, head to Barkinburg with your sister, I'll tell Cat and Kaiser to reach you. You will help Astral to protect the city

Drake: yes, my lord

The war dog came out of the astral world and returned to the earth.

Jenny: Then what did Canava tell you?

Drake: We have to go to Barkingburg we have a mission to accomplish

Jenny: okay. But how do we get there?

Drake: um ... I did not think about that

Drake blushed a bit for embarrassment. Luckily they saw a motorboat on the sea surface, the two warrior dogs climbed into the middle and left for Barkinburg.

 _ **Meanwhile in Barkinburg ...**_

Astral managed to find Sweetie in the Princess's bedroom. The royal pup was very scared. The warrior tried tried to take out from the hiding place, but suddenly she champed a his finger.

When she finally saw Princess, Swetie came out of her hiding place and ran to embrace her.

Sweetie: Thanks to heaven Princess, you are fine

Princess: Yes, thanks to Astral. By the way, you should apologize to him for banging his finger

Sweetie: sorry Astral

Astral: Don't worry it's okay, you just tried to defend yourself. You are very aggressive.

The warrior made scratches behind her right ear, she seemed to like it.

Sweetie: ah yeah ... that's the spot!

Soon after they heard the sound of a plane landing, the Paw Patrol had finally arrived. Ryder did not come back. The Count had called for help because they were the monsters that were attacking the castle, but now what they saw were just some debris of the structure that had fallen.

Ryder: Here we are princess!

Princess: hi Ryder, hi pups

Ryder: The Count had called us because there were monsters who were attacking the castle, but now here it seems all quiet

Princess: Yes, thanks to Astral. He saved the castle.

Astral: nice to meet you

The warrior shook the hands with the young leader. Meanwhile, Marshall was watching the Astral's gauntlet had on his left.

 _Marshall's mind: I have no doubt, he is the purifier sent by the god Canava._

Princess: Anyway, I've heard that at Adventure Bay there was a war against the Darkus

Ryder: yes. But we managed to defeat them, thanks to our Marshall and the wariors of the elements

Princess: I'm happy that Adventure Bay is safe

Ryder: But Astral, how did you defeat the demons?

 _ **Meanwhile in the cave of demon ...**_

Luxuria came back into the dungeon with a deep wound on her belly, and when Rakto discovered who had, gone on all the rage. Arranging a plan to conquer the city and discovering that only one man could send everything to rolls was not the best.

Rakto: How did you get that wound?

Luxuria: a purifier ... he came to the Earth and managed to hurt me

Rakto: impossible! Purifiers are a race extinct billions of years ago

Luxuria: Certainly it was created by the god Canava to defend Barkinburg

Rakto: Now this damn bastard can stop us and destroy our plan... unless we stop him first. Luxiria, when you're cured I want you to go back to attack and you'll eliminate this purifier once and for all.

Luxuria: Yes, my lord

The demon of seduction went to the depths of the cave where it was his only true love to wait for her.

Antonio: who was made this to you?

Luxuria: a purifier

Antonio: If I find him, he'll regret hurting you

Luxuria: Do not worry, when I'm cured you can unleash all your fury against Barkinburg

Antonio: * evil smirk * excellent

 _ **Meanwhile to Barkingburg ...**_

Astral told how he had rejected the Luxuria army.

Princess: Have you had a great courage, would you like to become the new Knight of Barkinburg?

Astral didn't care much about the kingdom and its habitants. He was only interested in getting rid of demons and getting his redemption. But even though he thought it was just a waste of time, he agreed.

Astral: It's okay. I will accept

Princess: Fantastic

Shortly after Marshall came and wanted to talk with Ryder and the rest of the team.

Marshall: Ryder, can I talk to you and others in private?

Ryder: sure

Shortly after, the pups reached Marshall and he was ready to talk about his intention.

Chase: So what do you have to tell us?

Marshall: Well here's ... I know what those monsters are, they're very dangerous. I'm not like those Darkus we faced at Adventure Bay

Rocky: and so?

Marshall: You have to go back to Adventure Bay without me

Ryder and the rest of the team were all shocked by what Marshall had said.

All the pups: WHAAAT !

Ryder: Why?

Marshall: I want you to be safe this time, I've been involved in that battle. But now I want to protect you because you are my family. I know that I will be a dog forever, but my courage and determination remain

The young leader was moved to hear the words of his pup, Marshall has always been a dog he thought first to others and then to himself. They were wise and strong words, even Chase, who usually seemed to be the most serious dog, a tear of joy fell to him. The German Shepherd gave a hug to his friend.

Chase: It's nice to know that you hold a lot to us, but we love you too

Marshall: I know Chase, but trust me I can to take care of myself

Ryder: Are you sure about that ?

Marshall: Yes, Ryder

Ryder and the pups were very sad to leave Marshall, but after all the dalmatian was right.

After a few hours Ryder and the pups, except Marshall, returned to Adventure Bay. Sweetie reached the Dalmatian.

Sweetie: Marshall, Ryder told me what you said

Marshall: So what?

Sweetie: why did you decide to stay here?

Marshall: I know who are the monsters that attacked you, Astral is the only one who can stop them and we have to help him

Sweetie: "we"?

Marshall: yes. My friends and I

Soon after, Cat and Kaiser arrived

Cat: hey brother

Kaiser: hello Marshall


	5. Luxiria

_**Pups**_ _**and legends 2**_ _**Chapter 5**_ _**Luxiria**_

 **Hi guys, Titanflame is here. I decided to delete the mini part and unite it in the complete chapter. I hope you like it**

In the city of Barkingburg, the atmosphere had calmed down for now. At that time the city was completely silent. After the attack was launched the order to shelter in their homes and not to leave for no reason.

Meanwhile, the castle after a few hours Drake came with his sister, Jenny, now the group was finally complete.

Cat: Finally you've managed to get it, it's a lot of time that we are waiting for you

Drake: l Know, sorry if we've kept you waiting

Kaiser: Do not worry about it Drake. The important thing is that you have arrived

Astral unexpectedly intruded into the conversation.

Astral: Who the hell are you? And why are you here?

Jenny: We are warrior dogs, Canava has ordered us to help you in the fight against demons. So here we are

The purifier was opposed to having allies in his mission, he preferred to do his business alone.

Astral: I'm sorry but I prefer to work alone

Drake: Well anyway the god Canava gave us the job of helping you, so we'll help you either you want or not

Astral: no!

After the discussion Astral was a bit nervous, he entered the castle to calm down a moment. Meanwhile, the warrior dogs were wondering why that behavior.

Drake: But what's his problem?

Cat: I have no idea

Marshall: I know the reason. Astral is actually a living spirit, that he doesn't have a heart and it is not easy to handle, especially when these are warriors

At that moment, Cat was going to give up and abandon his mission, but fortunately his friends managed to convince him not to retire.

Cat: Well then since he doesn't want to be helped we can make sure that if leave him alone

Jenny: But we can't, Canava has given us this task and we have to obey

Drake: Even if I agree with you Cat, Jenny is right

Cat: fine. but guys. In this way we are just losing time

 _ **In the meantime...**_

In the secret cave, where the demons shuffle their planes in the shadows, the demon of seduction is ready to unleash all her fury against Barkinburg, but this time she will not be alone.

Luxiria: Let's go my love. We have a city to destroy

Antonius: the purifier will regret to hurting you

Luxiria came out of hiding with her husband, but before attacking the town had to fix the atmosphere.

The demon raised her hands to the sky and soon after some lightning started to fall from the sky and the wind began to blow strong enough to even be able to wipe out cars. Luxiria also brought back her soldiers alive. Now the demon of seduction was ready to destroy all Barkinburg.

Meanwhile Astral heard the sounds of battle and without thinking grabbed his sword and went in the battle place.

Meanwhile the warriors dogs saved Sweetie and Princess, during which there was a brief earthquake, but this was enough to bring down the royal crown and Sweetie notice it. With a leap grabbed the crown just before he fell, Marshall expected Sweetie steal the crown once again. but a totally happened an unexpected things: the royal pup put the crown on the pedestal.

Marshall: Sweetie ...

Sweetie: There is no time to explain. We need to find a safe place

 _ **Meanwhile with Astral ...**_

The purifier destroyed every dark soldier he met on his way to liberate and the entire courtyard of the castle. But this would not have served to alienate Luxiria from the castle, in the meantime it was dangerously close to the castle.

Royal Guard: they try to Enter!

Conte: Close the door now

The royal guards closed the door to the courtyard of the castle. But it would be enough to stop the demon?

Luxuria: *evil laught* stupid humans, do you really think you can stop me with a simple door?

With a powerful wind fever Luxiria destroyed the door and did not struggle to put out the guards. Now only Astral was left

Luxuria: you! damn purifier you have defeated me once, but you will not stop me a second time

Cat: That's what you think

Kaiser: back to the hell demon

The two warriors dogs attacked the demon, it seemed that she couldn't have a chance against them. But there Luxiria blowed them away by wind of the passion's force, after arranging warriors dogs turned back to Astral.

Luxiria: Are you ready to die?

Astral: I was about to ask you the same thing

Luxiria: fine...Antonius. Kill him!

Antonius: it will be a pleasure, my queen

When he was alive Antonius was a Roman sergeant, but since he met Luxiria is his bodyguard.

Astral attacked with his sword but Antonius was able to protect himself with his shield, thus Astral was rejected but he doesn't give up so easy. The purifier continued to attack in the hope of finding a weak point, unfortunately, he couldn't to scratch his shield and his armor and each time it was pushed away from Antonius.

 _Astral's Mind: Attacking to the front is impossible, I have to find a way to get around hi and then send it a devastating hit ... maybe I have an idea_

Astral ran to the enemy. Antonius tried to avoid him, but he did not expect that Astral actually had other intentions. The young man made an acrobatic leap, landed just behind his enemy, and finally struck a powerful shot with his sword dropping Antonius to the ground.

Antonius: no ... please ... spare me

Astral: I'm sorry. But I don't have a heart

With these words Astral pierced the Antonius' chest with the sword, needless to say that the guard of L uxiria died and she was furious.

Luxiria: noooo ! Cursed purifier, you will pay for this!

Immediately after the demon's mood changed, now they only laughed at Luxiria.

The demon pointed her left hand against Astral, who immediately felt controlled by a negative force, Luxiria was trying to subjugate him with her power and no one ever escaped his command. Luxiria slowly approached to the young man who he was trying to resist

Luxiria: * evil laught * it is useless to try to resist, soon you be under my control ...

Astral suddenly got up and sank the golden sword into the chest of the demon and quickly put the glove of purification on her face.

Luxiria: * scream of pain * it's not possible, no one has managed to resist the power of manipulation

Astral: There is always a first time

Thanks to the power of purification all the dark soul was absorbed and the body was finally free. she was no Luxiria ... now she returned to be Cleopatra, meanwhile the storm suddenly vanished and the remained obscure soldiers had died. Astral had saved Barkinburg once more.

Cleopatra: You freed me from that dark prison.

Astral: And now what will happen?

Cleopatra: I will reach Antonius in the astral world and this time we will live happily thanks to you

With these last words, Cleopatra disappeared. Astral, however, felt sad, had released a person but could not give him life.

Kaiser: Astral, what's wrong?

Astral: It was all worthless. I released Cleopatra from the darkness but I could not keep it alive

Kaiser: Astral you just did your best you couldn't do anything to save Cleopatra. Look around you, you saved Barkinburg once again

Astral: You're right ... I just hope they'll finally be happy together

Kaiser: I hope so too

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **T.F is out. See you soon!**


	6. the past of Sweetie

_**Pups and the legends**_ _**2**_ _**Chapter 6 The past of Sweetie**_

Astral managed to defeat the demon of seduction and save Barkinburg once more. When Rakto discovered Luxiria had been defeated, he realized that he had underestimated the purifier.

Act: hmm ... apparently my positive spirit is stronger than I thought. Well it does not matter, never succeed in stopping our next attack. Avareus!

Before Rakto appeared the demon of 'greed, Avareus. A demon with the ability to summon infernal thieves and take possession of all the gold of the world; was perfect for the new Plan of Rakto.

Avareus: My lord, what is your order?

Rakto: during the midnight you and your thiefs will be introducing in the Barkinburg castle. We have contacted an 'infiltrator will give you access to steal the royal treasury, thanks to that gold will become the most powerful

Avareus: It will be do my lord

 _ **During the night,**_ _**in the chateau ...**_

After the defeat in Luxiria castle returned tranquility, although it would not last long. Warriors dogs began to treat wounded soldiers during the previous attack, but Marshall still had a question in his mind:

 _Marshall's mind: hmm ... why Sweetie has put in place the_ _crown rather than steal it?_ _This thing_ _is_ _very_ _strange_

Suddenly she saw Sweetie climbing the stairs leading up to the top of the castle, Marshall began to follow her to figure out what intentions he had in mind this time. after following her for a few minutes he realized that perhaps he was not one of his plans in mind to become queen, and it seemed that she had already realized that Marshall was following her.

Sweetie: I know you're behind me Marshall

Marshall: um ... I would have something to ask you. Why you didn't steal the crown when you had it between your paws?

Sweetie: I don't want answer. just leave me alone

Marshall: I just want to know the reason

Sweetie: I said let me in peace. I do not wanna talk about it!

Sweetie locked in the queen's bedroom by slamming the door near Marshall. Meanwhile, Drake arrived that in the meantime he had heard everything.

Drake: are you all right Marshall?

Marshall: Well. I want to know why Sweetie did not steal the crown

Drake: If you keep thinking that she is a thief

At that moment Drake came to mind to talking with Sweetie.

Drake: hmm ... what do you say if I talk with her?

Marshall: I do not know, try it but I do not know if you'll do it

After Marshall had left Drake knocked on the door and Sweetie replied,

Sweetie: who is it?

Drake: Sweetie. I'm Drake, Am I in a bad time?

Sweetie: no Drake, what do you need?

Drake: I was wondering if you'd like to talk a bit 'with me, so to know us better

Sweetie: sure, wait a second I'll open the door

The royal pup opened the door using the claw of her pup-pack, and when Drake saw that Sweetie also owned a pup-pack she was really curious.

Drake: You have a pup-pack too

Sweetie: well ... yes. I built it alone

Drake: You're very ingenious

Sweetie: * blushes * ... thank you, you are very kind

The two of them glanced intently, and both of them were feeling a sense inside them. They wanted to say something but it was like if they were paralyzed by a powerful magic.

 _Drake's Mind: But What's Happening to Me?_ _I can't move and I can not stop looking at her beautiful eyes_

 _Sweetie's mind: oh my god._ _What happens?_ _I feel my heart beating very fast_ _..._ _and_ _why I have this strange urge to kiss him?_

Immediately after, Swetie managed to find the word again and invited Drake to enter the room. Needless to say he accepted

Sweetie: Will you go in?

Drake: oh sure

Drake came into the room. In fact, Sweetie knew why Drake was there but wanted to see if she could trust him.

Sweetie: Drake. Tell me the truth: you came from me because Marshall told you to find out why I did not stole the crown as usual, right?

Drake bit his lip, was very confused and no longer knew how to answer him.

Drake: Well ... yes, I mean no. I do not know, I ...

At that moment Sweetie closed Drake's mouth with her right paw. she decided to say him the truth. but Drake had to promise him something.

Sweetie: If I tell you, do you promise will not tell Marshall?

Drake: I promise you

Sweetie: Well ... when I was new I was the smallest and most graceful of the litter. My mom and my brothers always left me in the last place, The only one who loved me was my dad. With him I could be happy ... until he died. I was still very small so I did not understand very well that he was gone ... forever. since I was adopted by the princess I always thought it would be my chance to be somebody, and that for once heard my mother say: "I'm proud of you" but it never happened ... so that's why. I wanted just feel loved

Drake: I'm sorry Sweetie I did not know that ...

Sweetie: All right

Drake then. Why you did not steal the crown when you could do it?

Sweetie: ... because when I was in his paws the crown I had thought of my father. And I heard his words in my head, he said to me, "do not do me little. You are much better than this "

Drake gave her a big hug to Sweetie as she began to cry.

Sweetie: * sobs * I'm not evil, but no one believes me anymore

Drake: I believe you

Sweetie: *smiles* really?

Drake: sure

After she recovered, Sweetie invited Drake to spend the night with her. Obviously he accepted, and both fell asleep ... just like two lovers.

Now Drake had a decision to do: tell Marshall the truth of Sweetie or keep the promise?

Tell Marshall the truth of Sweetie

Keep the promise

 **So guys I had a cool idea for the story: some characters of the story will have to make a decision, and you have to choose the way, but any choice that will be taken will have to face the consequences. both positives and negatives**

 **Titanflame is out. see you soon!**


	7. A new mistery

_**Chapter 7**_ _**a new**_ _**mystery**_

 **Hi guys, sorry if I didn't update soon but I was very busy with the school so I had not much time for write. But finally I made it, so...I hope you like it.**

The night seemed quiet at Barkinburg Castle, even the guards were convinced that it would be a normal night. But something unexpected was going to happen.

Three mysterious human figures with empty bags in his hands surreptitiously entered the castle via a pipe that was found inside the moat.

When the robbers found themselves in the entrance hall met the infiltrator who would give him the chance to steal the royal treasury, unfortunately the infiltrator was in shadow, and so it was not possible to recognize the man's face ... but who was he?

?: you made it to arrive, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come

Thief 1: we had to cut a few throats, but it was not a problem. So, what about the guards that protect the safe?

?: don't worry I already thought. Now follow me

The four thieves infiltrated led to the safe, the man punched the mysterious code and managed to open the big safe; but this is impossible, only the Princess and the Earl knew the secret code.

After opening the safe the thieves in less than three minutes they had taken all the gold that was inside and in a few seconds they left the castle.

 _ **The next day...**_

Drake had thought all night if they keep the promise or tell the truth to Marshall, and finally he made a decision.

Drake: I'm sorry Sweetie

He gave an affectionate kiss on the Sweetie's cheek, that while she was still asleep, Drake got up slowly, being careful not to wake Sweetie, after which managed to leave the room.

 _Drake's mind: that's the_ _only way to help Sweetie_

As Marshall walked down the stairs he was still sleepy

Marshall: * yawn * good morning Drake, then you have discovered something about Sweetie?

Drake was very tense. He had never broken a promise before, but he would do anything to help the royal pup, he loved her more than his life.

Drake: Sweeti and it is not bad but just wants to be loved. His family never gave him the love they had to give him, that's why he always tried to steal the crown

But he did not notice that Sweetie was hiding behind the staircase. The real puppy had broken her heart and tears began to form on his eyes.

Sweetie: because he broke his promise, I trusted him

Drake went behind the staircase and saw Sweetie crying, he knew he would have to face this situation.

Drake: I'm so sorry Sweetie

Sweetie: * sobs * why did you do it? I trusted you

Drake: I know. But it was the right thing to do, it was the only way to believe Marshall you're not bad. I did it because I want to help you

That's when the sadness became a jewelry. Sweetie wiped her tears and a little smile appeared on her face.

Sweetie: do you really mean that?

Drake: Certainly. We are here to help, after all we are the paw patrol

Marshall arrived, who intruded into the conversation.

Marshall: Well, you're not part of the Paw Patrol

Drake: No, but I'm a hero like you

All three dogs laughed. Sweetie was now very happy to knowing that she met someone she can trust, and perhaps one of the pups that was once of her rivals, now he has become a friend.

Suddenly the Earl cried for fear. Astral and the rest of the warrior dogs came out of their rooms and ran to check what had happened.

Cat: What happened Earl?

Conte: The royal treasure, it's vanished!

Kaiser analyzed the safe door. There were no drilling, the door was completely intact.

Kaiser: The door is intact. Someone typed in the code and managed to open it

Princess: but it is impossible, no one except us knows the code. I could never steal myself and the Earl would never do a thing like this and then he was giving the alarm

 _Astral's mind: hmm ... the princess is right._ _The Earl couldn't do such a thing ... so it's definitely someone coming from the city_

Meanwhile, Jenny noticed that the thieves didn't take everything, she picked up a golden ring with a sapphire gem.

Jenny: Well. Apparently they didn't stole the whole treasure. I think this ring it is forgotten

Astral thought for a second and was soon a plan to catch the thief who dared to steal the royal treasury.

Astral: maybe I have an idea ...

 _ **Meanwhile in the secret cove ...**_

Avareus: * laught * gold, gold, and more gold! And it's all mine

The demon of armor took a handful of coins and dropped them by creating a symphony of clinks.

Avareus: I love the sweet sound of the gold coins that hit the ground

Rakto came and began to be annoyed by Avareus's behavior.

Rakto: Avareus! That gold you have to absorb it to become stronger. not play

Avareus: I will now my lord

But the demon didn't want to separate himself from his new loot, so he asked his thieves to take him to a secret place he only knew.

Avareus: There's a reason why I've become the demon of the greed

Then to make Rakto believe that he had absorbed the real treasure, he summoned his guardian he was much taller and muscular and possessed a golden armor. When Rakto saw the guard, thinking it was Avareus, was very happy to see his new form.

Meanwhile Avareus did not stop his desire to get more gold and get rich.

Avareus: I want all the gold of this city I will not stop until this city will not be completely drained!

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **P.S: I recommend you to read and follow the story: "Heart of Fire" by MarshallxEverestxChase**


	8. Avareus (part 1)

_**Chapter 8 Avareus (part 1)**_

 **Hi guys. I hope you like this new chapter**

In the castle of Barkinburg was discovered that the royal treasure was gone, but Astral had found a plan to track down the culprit.

Princess: so Astral. What is your plan?

The purifier took a map of the city and pointed with a red cross the place where the Astral plan would take place

Astral: Simple. We will head to this area. I use this ring as bait so we can find our thief, when we discovered capture him with some nets

Princess: But how do you know if it will be the thief who stole the royal treasure?

Astral: he will surely be a puppet in the service of the demon of scorn. And if I know something about Avareus is that he doesn't stop until he does not take all the gold of Barkinburg

Princess: fine. it seems a very organized plan, but if it should run away?

Astral: soldiers and warrior dogs will come in here, they will be placed over the buildings with sniper rifles

Princess: a little bit cruel but ... ok. if this is your plan

Astral: but we have to wait for the night, then we might have to hunt to our thief of royal treasures

 _ **Meanwhile with Avareus ...**_

The demon of greed watched his heap of jewels and gold, but many times watching it, he wanted even more gold.

Avareus: it's not enough, I want more gold!

Thief: My lord, it is all day that we continue to plunder this city. We should stop now or risk that the purifier will be there

Avareus: Don't worry. The infiltrate is our ally so he will do everything to prevent the purifier discover this hiding place. And now back to work!

 _ **Overnight...**_

Astral, the soldiers and warrior dogs were found themselves above the houses ready to track down the thief who had stolen the royal treasury. Astral throw on the road the ring, even a minute and came as a thunderbolt a human figure unrecognizable by a hood. The net could not hit the target.

Jenny: missed

Astral: damnation. Shoot now!

Unfortunately the snipers could not hit the mysterious thief.

At the end Astral decided to pursue him, thinking that would lead him to the secret lair. After some stunts and jumps, the mysterious thief headed for a blind alley now for him there was no way to escape, or so it seemed ...

Unexpectedly, the thief ran along the wall until it reaches the gere the roof, and to follow his target Astral had to settle for a lader.

The chase was going on now for five minutes and Astral could no longer keep up.

 _Astral's Mind: Damnation._ _It's fast, I have to use cunning_

The purifier saw a crane that was located between two buildings. It occurred to him to climb on top of the crane, run and then jump on the other building. Fortunately the thief was right next to him, Astral launched a powerful punch to the thief pushing him against a wall.

Astral: And now we see who is the culprit

He removed the hood to the thief. There was no doubt the culprit was Avareus and his henchmen stole the royal treasure.

Astral: Tell me where is Avareus!

Thief: Fuck you! I hope Avareus will send you back to the world of the dead

Astral took his sword and beheaded him with a sharp blow.

The monster became ashes but on his boots were still intact.

Astral: I think these boots gave the thief the power to run fast. I don't think he'll be angry if I wear them

Astral wore the new boots. He tried to run and his speed was higher than that of a cheetah.

Astral: wow. These boots are very cool

Unexpectedly Astral saw another Avareus subject coming down to the city's sewers. Perhaps Avareus was right there and with him the royal treasure.

 _Astral's Mind: Apparently I've just found Avareus's secret cove_

Suddenly came the warrior dogs, they found Astral but not the thief

Kaiser: Astral. Where is the thief?

Astral: It's no longer a problem. I found out that those who stole the treasure are Avareus's henchmen and I also found their secret cove

Cat: So what is your intention?

Astral: I will go into the sewers and I face Avareus, alone

Jenny: Please let us come with you

Astral: It is useless to try and convince me. My answer will always be no

Jenny: but Astral ...

Jenny could not even finish the sentence that the purifier had already disappeared into the sewers. But the warrior dog didn't accept another "no" as answer, then she decided to go to the sewers and follow Astral.

Drake: where are you going Jenny?

Jenny: I'm going to help Astral. Do you want to come with me?

Drake: sure

Cat and Kaiser: us too

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **In those days I am very busy with the school, and yeah I haven't much time to write my stories. But don't worry I'll never leave you and I promise to do the best to bring new chapter soon as possible.**

 **T.F is out, see you soon**


	9. Avareus (part 2)

_**Chapter**_ _**9**_ _**Avareus (part 2**_ _**)**_

 **Nothing to say today. Just I hope you like the new chapter**

Astral went down the sewers and immediately afterwards began to look for some clues that would help him find the place where Avareus hid himself . Shortly thereafter Jenny and the other warrior dogs also came down into the sewers . Jenny feared that Avareus's thugs would ambush him.

Jenny: come on guys. Are your torches and your weapons ready?

Drake: I'm ready

Cat and Kaiser: us too

After almost ten minutes the purifier couldn't find anything , only dirt and a terrible smell , and more went on and the way became increasingly dark.

 _Astral's mind: damn._ _There's a terrible smell in here,_ _I can hardly breathe_

At that moment he heard voices in the shadows. It didn't take long time to realize that those were the thieves sent by Avareus . Because of the darkness, however, Astral found it difficult to see them and it was only a matter of seconds and could find himself with the blade of a knife in his throat .

Thief: you're mine!

Fortunately, Jenny reached Astral shortly before thieves could attack. She lit a torch and pointed it at the thief's face. There is only one thing that the thieves of Avareus fear, the light.

The thieves escaped in terror and Astral was still alive.

Astral: I felt I was clear that I don't want to be helped

Jenny: if it was not for me they would have killed you . Do you understand that you are the only one who can defeat the demons of destruction ?!

Astral: Well ... thank you

Jenny: so. Do you accept our help?

For once Astral agreed and accepted the help of Jenny and the other warrior dogs.

Astral: okay. I will give you the opportunity to help me

Jenny: perfect. ah, and I think you need this to keep Avareus's thugs away from you ... and maybe get your bearings better in the sewers . However we find there in the central pit is not very far from you

The purifier lit the torch and began to orient himself to the meeting place, while he was walking in the sewers he thought:

 _Astral's mind: maybe_ _after all, the warrior dogs only wanted to help me in my mission._ _I should take advantage of it more often._

 **Meanwhile with Avareus ...**

The demon of greed noticed that the purifier was approaching the lair and this made him very nervous . But he had someone who would surely take care of him.

Avareus: I will not allow him to take my treasure. Guardian, take care of the purifier

Guardian: I will defeat him

Avareus: I don't want you to defeat him. I want you to destroy him

Guardian: it will be done

The guardian took his stud and headed for the pit . Meanwhile Avareus took a handful of gold coins.

Avareus: it's just a matter of time. Soon I will have all the gold in this city and when it is finished we will move elsewhere, until we get all the gold of the world

Meanwhile Astral reached the grave . He descended a long flight of steps and when he found himself almost at the end he felt the floor tremble and he heard footsteps that became very strong each time. the guardian appeared from a tunnel ready to collide with the purifier.

Astral: who are you ?!

Guardian: I am the guardian. I was sent here to keep you from reaching my lord

Astral drew his sword ready to fight

Astral: I will eliminate everyone who hinders me !

The guardian tried to hit Astral with the weapon, but the purifier jerked forwad, avoiding the blow. Then Astral launched a powerful series of shots with the sword , but the watchman took him by the neck and threw him to the ground, but Astral easily freed himself by kicking the enemy's chin.

The purifier pounced on the guardian and pierced his right shoulder, but the guardian managed to threw him away. But Asral didn't give up.

He took a quick shot and gave a powerful blow to the guardian's abdomen . Then hit him on the back and finally on the left side. When he tried to hit him for the fourth time the guardian took Astral and threw him againts a wall .

Suddenly an electric arrow struck the right leg of the guardian. Astral looked up and saw Jenny holding a bow, immediately after three more arrows they hit the back of the guard who suffered the electric effect. He was overwhelmed by a very strong electric shock, his agony lasted for seconds and then Astral took the bat and broke his neck with a powerful strike.

Jenny: great job guys

Astral: yep. Thanks for your help

Drake and Cat could not believe their ears.

Drake: heard I well?

Cat: finally you decided

Kaiser: To be honest, I knew that Astral would sooner or later accept our help. By the way do you have a plan to defeat Avareus?

the purifier took a look at the body of the guardian and thought of an idea to deceive Avareus .

Astral: I have a plan but I will need your help

Drake: what kind of plan would it be?

Astral: One of you will have to wear the guardian's armor and make Avareus believe that I have been defeated and when he will be distracted by pride ... I will hit

Without thinking, Cat volunteered.

Cat: I'm good at acting, I can wear the armor

While Kaiser removed the armor from the watchman, Astral delivered his boots and sword to Cat. Then the warrior dog put on his armor and luckily it was his size.

Astral: I'll be dead and you'll take me to the den of Avareus , then give him my golden boots and my sword to make him believe I'm really dead

Cat: are you sure it will believe it?

Astral: being too rich can lead to ruin

Cat put on his helmet and took A stra l. When he arrived at the den Avareus was very happy to see that his guardian managed to kill the dreaded purifier .

Avareus: guardian. I knew you would not disappoint me.

Cat: it's an honor to serve you my lord

Avareus: will you mind if I tell Rakto that I killed the purifier?

Cat: no , my lord

 _Cat's mind: you are going to do a bad end, ugly son of a bitch_

Avareus turned and added Astral's sword and boots ... it was the right time to attack .

Astral got up and rushed at the demon. The purifier put his hands on his face and the purification was performed . Shortly after the soul of Prince John was liberated .

Prince John: I will never thank you enough for freeing me, but now there is no time to waste . Rakto is already preparing the next attack.

The soul of the prince went up to the astral world. After Prince John disappeared Astral felt the determination within him, it was as if every day he passed in Barkinburg felt the need to fight not only for himself but also for others.

Astral: It does not matter how many times it will attack Barkinburg. F inche be here on this earth I will never surrender without a fight!

 _ **Go on...**_


	10. A new drees

_**Chapter 10**_ _**a new dress**_

 **Hi guys. I hope you like this new chapter. And another thing: It's finally started** **the christmas holiday so I am finally free to write. And I have a lot of new stories that I'll write in future.**

After the defeat of Avareus. Astral and the warrior dogs returned to their rightful the stolen objects to the owners, including the royal treasure , while the heroes brought back their valuables and had a few moments for a talk.

Astral: Apparently you did not lie to me Cat. You are a good actor

Cat: thank you

Astral: keep the guardian's armor. Consider it a reward

Cat: really? Thanks again

The warrior dog took a look at Astral's clothes and noticed that wearing a simple leather armor and ripped trousers didn't look like a real purifier .

Cat: not to be offensive. But with those clothes you do not look like a purifier

Astral: Well ... I don't need any new clothes to be a purifier

Cat: trust me you need a new dress

Astral: okay. I will think about it, but now I have much more important things than getting a new dress

Meanwhile, Jenny watched his brother. He seemed to be very thoughtful towards someone. And she already knew who he was thinking about.

Jenny: then Drake. Tonight you look very thoughtful

Drake: yep ...

Jenny: maybe you were thinking about ... Sweetie

Drake's face began to turn red, he wanted to hide his feeling, but now she had been discovered and now it was useless to hide the truth.

Drake: * sigh * ... you're right, I fell in love with her

Jenny was very happy to hear that her brother finally had such strong feelings for someone. And as a good sister was ready to give all her support in case of need.

Jenny: aww Drake. It's so nice to heard that you finally felt love. And you know what I think?

Drake: what?

Jenny: I think that Sweetie reciprocate your love

Drake: are you sure?

Jenny: invite her to go out with you and you'll find out

 _ **Meanwhile at the castle ...**_

Marshall, Sweetie and the princess were waiting for Astral and the warrior dogs to come back. Meanwhile, Sweetie wanted to talk a little with Marshall.

Sweetie: then Marshall. How are things at Adventure Bay?

Marshall: after the war things are going well, now I can finally be with my friends and family ... at least until Astral needs me anymore

When he heard the word "family" the royal pup remained very confused.

Sweetie: wait. Did you say "family"?

Marshall: exact. Everest and I became parents of three beautiful puppies

The Dalmatian showed a picture of his newborn puppies . There is only one thing that Sweetie can not resist: photos of little puppies

Sweetie: aww they are so cute. I would like to cuddle them all ... I would love to have a family

Marshall: maybe one day you'll have it

Shortly thereafter Sweetie yawned and went to the princess's bedroom.

Sweetie: *yawn* I am so tired now. Goodnight Marshall

Marshall: goodnight Sweetie

Finally Astral and the warrior dogs returned with the royal treasure, the princess was very happy to see Astral again.

Princess : thank you for bringing back the royal treasure, it has belonged to my family for many generations and has much value for me, but what really interested me was your health

Astral: don't worry your majesty. We are all fine * yawn *

Princess: yep. and also very tired, it will be better if you go to sleep

Everyone went to their rooms. Drake went into the princess's room where he saw Sweetie sleeping and Drake couldn't not blushing.

 _Drake's mind: wow._ _She is so beautiful while she sleeps_

Drake transformed himself into the shape of a dog, lay down next to Sweetie, and gently stroke her white fur .

Drake: Goodnight Sweetie

He gave a little kiss and then fell asleep. Not realizing that Sweetie was still awake and smiling.

 _Sweetie's mind: aww Drake. I love you so much_

 _ **The next morning...**_

The purifier got dressed and went down the stairs and headed for the dining room where he met the princess who wanted to meet him.

Princess: good morning Astral. Could you give me a very important favor?

Astral: what do you need?

Princess: I was wondering if you had time to go to my court tailor. I'm a little too busy this morning

Astral: Well ... seeing that today I have nothing to do, so okay

Princess: thanks Astral

Astral walked into town and entered the princess's tailor's shop. It was a very neat place full of elegant clothes of all kinds and useful for every occasion.

Pierre: bonjourn. Are you monsieur Astral?

Astral: uh ... yes. I am

Pierre: Pierre De la senne. At your service, the princess told me that you would arrive for a new dress.

Astral: Well ... I think so

Pierre: I think you'll need it right. You can not fight with this rag from the Middle Ages

Astral: it's always better than nothing

Pierre: don't worry mon ami. I have the right outfit for you

The tailor brought to Astral some jeans with incorporated metal knee pads and a white leather jacket with silver trim.

After a few minutes the purifier wore his new jeans and jacket. and Pierre was satisfied with his work.

Pierre: c'est magnifique! It also combines very well with boots and the golden glove

Astral: if I have to be honest. It's really a beautiful dress, you couldn't do better

Pierre: merci. It's a gift from the princess. So it's free for you

Astral: thank you

The purifier came out to the shop, satisfied with having a new suit.

 _Astral's mind:_ _The princess_ _gave me a nice gift._ _she_ _is so kind_ _to me, maybe that's what it means to have friends_

 **To be continued...**

 **T.F is out. See you soon guys**


	11. the date

_**Chapter 11**_ _**the date**_

 **Hi guys. Nothing to say today, just I hope you like this new chapter**

Astral returned to the castle showing his new dress.

The purifier was only a living soul, but nobody had to know of his true identity so he had to make believe he was a human like them .

Princess: then. Do you like it?

Astral: I love it. Thank you so much princess, I have received many gifts in my life, but this is the best of all

Princess: It's a thank you for your willingness to protect Barkinburg

Astral smiled at the young princess.

Meanwhile, Drake was sitting on the stairs thinking about how he could tell Sweetie if he wanted to go out with him. Kaiser arrived and sat down next to him to give him a little help .

K aiser: Hey Drake, what are you doing here?

Drake : I was just thinking. ..

Kaiser: do you want to invite Sweetie to a date?

Drake: how do you know?

Kaiser: intuition. By the way, own you have to be able to tell her

Drake: it's easy for you to say it. It isn't you who must conquer a girl

Kaiser chuckled for a second.

Kaiser: I know. But listen: try to ask the princess what are the places that Sweetie likes

Drake: nice idea! Thanks Kaiser

Drake went downstairs and headed for the main hall and asked the princess for some information about Sweetie.

Princess: hello Drake

Drake: good afternoon your majesty. I would have something to ask you

Princess: tell me as well

Drake: well... tonight I'd like to go out with Sweetie. What are her favorite places ?

The princess took a trip in her memories. She remembered that when Sweetie was a puppy, she loved taking an ice cream and admiring the stars sitting on a bench .

The princess told Drake what Sweetie liked and in the end he was much more sure of himself.

Drake: thank you princess. Now I know what to do

Princess: and Drake, another thing

Drake turned and saw the princess smile to him. Maybe he already understood what he felt about Sweetie.

Princess: I 'm so happy for you two

The warrior dog began to blush as he continued to climb upstairs . Drake went upstairs and saw Sweetie in front of him.

Drake: Sweetie ... I have to tell you something

Sweetie: Tell me as well Drake

Drake: tonight I would like to take a ride in the city and ... I was wondering if you would like to come with me

Sweetie's face turned red . In fact, she was sure that sooner or later he would ask her to go out together, because she knows that Drake loves her. And of course Sweetie accepted.

Sweetie: sure Drake , I would love it very much

While Sweetie were taking a bath he was thinking of Drake and a big smile appeared on her face as she blushed .

 _Sweetie's mind:_ _now_ _I know it._ _Drake loves me, and I love him, tonight I'll tell Drake what I feel for him_

In fact, Sweetie also had something to confess to Drake.

 _ **That same evening ...**_

Sweetie and Drake came out of the castle and began to walk towards the city . They gave each other a long look while they blushed.

 _Drake's mind: Sweetie is so cute when she blushes_

 _Sweetie's mind: aww Drake. you're too adorable when you blush_

The two arrived at the best ice cream parlor of Barkinburg , Sweetie began to wonder how he knew she liked ice cream.

Sweetie: how do you know that I like ice cream?

Drake: intuition

After eating their ice creams they went to the Barkinburg beach and sat down on a bench to watch the moon and the stars and Sweetie was immediately bewitched by the view.

Sweetie: wow . I had forgotten that the starry sky could be so beautiful

Drake: yep. But I have seen better

Sweetie: what's better than this beautiful starry sky?

Drake: you

Sweetie could not believe her ears. Nobody had ever told her such a sweet thing until now . The royal pup couldn't not hug him

Sweetie: aww Drake, you're so sweet ... can I ask you something?

Drake: of course

At that moment Sweetie felt a knot in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

Sweetie: Didn't you ever think I was evil ?

Drake: no. I never thought about it

At that point, Sweetie could no longer hold herself back. She started to cry.

Sweetie had lied about her past just to make him believe she was an innocent dog before. But she had always been bad ... until she met Drake. But that lie wounded her heart, Sweetie felt sick of lying to the dog she loved.

Sweetie: I'm sorry. Drake *sobs* I lied to you. I'm just good at lying and nothing else *sobs*

The royal pup rested her forehead on Drake's shoulder and continued to cry.

Sweetie: I was just trying not to make myself look bad in you. But lying to you hurts my heart, because * sobs * I really love you. Before I met you I was evil ... and it's only thanks to you if now I have become good * sobs *

This time Sweetie said all the truth.

Drake gently placed a paw on Sweetie's cheek.

Drake: Sweetie. watch me

Sweetie stared to look Drake's silver eyes ... unexpectedly gave Sweetie a long kiss, she felt a shiver go down her back, after thirty seconds they broke off and Drake only said a word that made Sweetie return the smile:

Drake: I forgive you

Together they cuddled and gave each other so many kisses until they found themselves lying on the grass staring at each other.

Drake: promise me only one thing

Sweetie: I would do everything for you

Drake: do you promise me that you'll stay good?

Sweetie: yes. I promise

Both stood up and started walking towards the castle . Meanwhile, Sweetie was thinking of what she had done, she had told the truth, and this filled her with pride. Now she had found something that is worth much more than a crown or a throne ... she had found the love.

 **Author's note:** **so what do you think? I noticed that Drake (my OC) X Sweetie like to everyone so...I put this special chapter for you.**

 **T.F is out. see you soon**


	12. training

_**Chapter**_ _**12 training**_

In the secret lair it became known of the defeat of Avareus, and Rakto was not very happy.

Rakto: even the avarice demon has failed! Well it doesn't matter. The purifier has done me a great favor in getting rid of the poorest demons . Now that damned will never succeed in countering our next attack, Superbio!

Superbio: here I am, my lord

Rakto: tomorrow at dawn you will attack the castle. You will find the royal crown, if you wear it you will gain the power

Superbio: and all the royal guards will kneel before me

Rakto: exact. Now go get ready

As the demon of pride walked toward the depths of the cave, Rakto watched the city and a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

 _Rakto's mind: human ridiculous._ _Do you really believe that your purifier can protect you this time?_ _How naive you are_ _... maybe I know the person who can take care of him_

 _ **The day after...**_

Drake opened his eyes and saw his beloved Sweetie who was sleeping hugging him. Drake stroked her white fur while Sweetie awoke and gave him a small kiss.

Drake: hello my beautiful princess

Sweetie: good morning too my cute prince

Both took a long look and then cuddle.

Suddenly a phone began to shriek and immediately a mysterious figure answered.

* call on *

?: Hello

Rakto: infiltrated. We are ready to attack the Barkinburg castle

?: excellent. Just what I was waiting for

Rakto: I have an assignment for you: you have to knock out the purifier and the warrior dogs ... do nothing that can make you suspect before you neutralize them

?: do not worry my lord. It is impossible for them to suspect me

Rakto: good. When you have done send us a signal and we will conquer the castle of Barkinburg

* call off *

After a few hours Astral went into the training area of the guards to check how they were training and saw that they were not doing much .

 _Astral's mind: seriously, how can they protect Barkinburg without even knowing how to use a sword_ _?_

The purifier approached the area where soldiers usually challenged each other to compare their skills ... or to bet among themselves. Immediately afterwards the captain of the guards noticed his presence.

Captain: Astral. It seems that my ancestors don't understand how to handle a sword. Could you give them a demonstration?

Astral: of course. I really wanted to do some practice

Without fear, Astral entered the "arena", ready to show his skills and abilities of those newcomers. One of the most experienced soldiers volunteered and so began the lesson.

The purifier invited him to attack. And so he did, the hits were very powerful but Astral managed to block them without difficulty , after three more parades Astral blocked the soldier's sword and kicked him, causing his opponent to fall .

Astral: it is not enough to use only force in combat. You also need to use the intelligence, your intelligence can make the difference between a victory and a defeat . I recommend you use your intelligence well or you'll find yourself ...

the soldier tried to attack him but Astral stole his sword and landed him

Astral: ... disarmed before to starting a fight

Five soldiers intervened. They wanted to challenge Astral in a fight and without fear Astral accepted the challenge , but had in mind to go further .

Soldier 1: hey Astral. We bet one hundred dollars that we can defeat you

Astral: I'm here. But I want to change the rules. If one of you can touch me with the sword, you have won the challenge

Everyone was shocked, only a fool could think of going so far and winning the challenge, but Astral was always confident in his abilities.

Soldier 2: well so you make things easier for us

Astral: I know. And this is my intent

Soldier 3: now stop talk let's start to duel !

All five soldiers drew their swords and approached the purifier dangerously . The first soldier tried to hit Astral, but he pushed the opponent's weapon away and punched him in the belly. The second tried a thrust but Astral avoided the blade and nudged the soldier's face by making his sword fall. The next soldier set himself on the defensive and without foreseeing it the purifier broke the defense of the enemy and gave him a shove. Another tried to hit him from behind, but fortunately the purifier made an accrobatic jump by crashing the soldier against a wall. Finally Astral anticipated the last soldier by hitting twice and punching him under his jaw, stunning him.

three soldiers were all on the ground aching the other two were preparing a surprise attack for Astral. This time without expecting it, a soldier took Astral from behind, but Astral hit him on the nose using the back of his head . When he was near the only soldier still standing, the soldier withdrew from the challenge.

the who were witnessing the challenge applauded for the great astral triumph.

Astral: and this guys is how we should all fight


	13. under attack (part 1)

_**Chapter 13**_ _**under attack (part 1)**_

 **Hi guys this will be a small chapter but I hope you like it.**

After demonstrating how to fight, Astral left the training area and went for a walk in the royal garden. He sat on a rock while he was immersed in thought, it seemed that for some time the tranquility had finally returned, but he was sure that pirima or something would happen.

 _Astral's mind: If I know something about my negative spirit it is that he will not give up so easily_

The princess was right behind him and saw that Astral seemed a little stressed so he decided to comfort him.

Princess: are you okay Astral?

Astral: yes. It's just that these days I keep thinking that something worse is about to happen and ... let's say I'm very worried about you

The princess was happy to know that Astral was very fond of her, but perhaps it was the case that she had to rest for a moment.

Princess: I know you're worried about me, but ...

Earl: Astral, come in a moment in my office, we have to talk ... Princess can you come too

Princess: well ... ok

Astral and the princess followed the earl. The purifier looked around and there was something wrong, there was no sign of the warrior dogs and Sweetie.

Astral: strange

Earl: what's so strange?

Astral: I don't see the warrior dogs

Princess: yes. and where is my Sweetie?

Earl: don't worry, they went to the city. They will be back soon

The three entered the earl 's office. Astral felt a briv ido along his back as he still felt that strange sense of danger .

Count: we have updates on who had stolen the royal treasure

Astral: but we already know who it was, were the henchmen of Avareus

Earl: I know this. But we found out they had an accomplice , and that accomplice is still here in this castle

Astral: and how you know?

Earl: the answer is very simple ... because it was me

Unexpectedly the earl pulled out a gun and fired. The bullet hit Astral's chest just in the heart area. The princess screamed in terror she wanted to run out of the room, but some guards took her .

Princess: leave me! I'm your princess you can not do this to me

Count: * evil laught * you are not their princesd anymore. Now they only obey to my orders ... bring them to the cell with the other prisoners.

Soldier: yes sir

Princess: why did you do it?

Count: I would never have allowed a stupid girl and her royal knight to have prevented me from taking the kingdom that belongs to me

The soldiers brought Astral and the princess into the castle prison. Meanwhile, the count sent the signal to the demon of pride , and it was time to attack .

 _ **In the meantime...**_

The corrupt soldiers locked the cell princess and warrior dog, Sweetie Immediately embraced the princess.

Sweetie: I'm so happy you're fine

Princess: all right, Sweetie, I'm here now

The warrior dogs looked at Astral who was on the ground, looked dead, but had no wounds and no drop of blood escaped.

Kaiser: strange. He has no wounds

Suddenly Astral opened his eyes and stood up, everyone was shocked.

Princess: Astral. I thought you were dead

Cat : narcotizing bullets

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **So. What do you think? See you soon in the next chapter.**


	14. under attack (part 2)

_**Chapter 14 under attack (part 2)**_

 **Hi guys. Sorry if I am in late, but I hope you like this new chapter.**

Princess: I still can not believe that the earl has always been on the side of evil, after all this time in the service of the royal family

Astral: We have to get out of here and make him pay for what he did

Drake: yes, but how? The bars are too thick and there are no windows

Suddenly a spray of wather very strong cut the prison door in half. Marshall had worn his Mission Paw equipment.

Marshall: why use a key when I can open a door my way

Cat: it's so nice to see that you're good brother

Kaiser: how did you find us?

Marshall: I had seen what the earl had done, so I followed the guards that carried Astral and the princess in the prison and quiet as a mouse I followed them , then I found again

Astral: how is the situation out there?

Marshall: terrible. The soldiers are now all under the control of the count, they have surrounded the castle

Captain: well ... not all soldiers

The captain of the guards entered the prison and opened the cell and released all the prisoners .

Captain: we still have soldiers who are still on our side, we are trying to keep them busy, but as long as there is a count I do not think we could win.

The purifier seized his sword and placed it in its scabbard. He was determined to go to the earl and kill him, but this time he will face him alone.

Kaiser: what's the plan?

Astral: Drake and Jenny. protect the princess and Sweetie away from here, even the royal crown, if Superbio puts his hands on the crown is over. Cat and Kaiser unite in the battle and help the soldiers. Finally, Marshall , go with Drake and Jenny, when you're in a safe zone call your team and take the princess away from here.

Jenny: And what will you do?

Astral: I will go to face the earl. Now let's go, there's no time to lose

Everyone came out of the prison, when they arrived at the main hall the princess took the royal crown.

Astral: now go. I stay here

Jenny: but Astral, we ...

Astral: do that I told you !

Cat and Kaiser left the castle preceded behind Drake and Jenny, with the princess and Sweetie. only Astral still remained in the castle .

Suddenly all the doors of the castle were closed and soldiers armed with swords and spears surrounded the purifier. The earl was above the stairs .

When he saw the earl, Astral felt pure rage inside, it was a very strange thing for a living soul to feel emotions , but did not give much weight to the thing.

Two soldiers tried to attack Astral , but fortunately the purifier always had the reflexes ready. he drew his sword with perfect timing and with one blow wounded the two enemies. Meanwhile the count went to his office

Astral: come immediately down! So we can finally close this matter

Earl: My dear Astral , we will solve the matter when you finish here ... if you stay alive

All the soldiers attacked all together and Astral could not have avoided all the blows, but Astral always full of surprises.

The purifying glove charged with energy and Astral was ready to release it.

Astral: _**power of the light of stars, come to me ... DESTROY !**_

He punched the ground and a very strong shock wave swept away all the enemy soldiers, those closest to the purifier became ashes. however stood up and resumed the attack, but Astral managed to counteract without fatigue.

After defeating all the soldiers . He looked at all those dead bodies of what he considered to be his allies and who instead proved to be only traitors , but it was not their fault, they acted under the control of a man .

With all his anger, Astral went up the stairs and reached the earls's office , saw him . Astral gripped his sword and slowly approached but threatened to the count, who in the meantime only felt terror and fear. The earl took his shotgun and fired some shots , but because of the fear he couldn't hit him .

Astral hit the earl's gun with his gauntlet, taking it from his hands, and now the earl couldn't do anything to save himself.

Earl: I beg you Astral. I'll give you everything you want, but please let me live

Astral: ... I just want to your life !

The Purifier pierced the blade in the heart of the earl who immediately fell dead. Astral watched him with hate and disgust, Astral hated humans who used power for evil purposes .

He took a look at the rifle and decided to take it. Shortly thereafter, he headed for the exit to see if the situation outside the walls had stabilized.

Unfortunately nothing had changed, the rebels were still fighting. The princess had hidden behind a wall with the other warrior dogs. Astral discovered that there was a machine gun that prevented the group from continuing , but noted that flammable barrels were present near the weapon.

thanks to power of the boots was able to avoid the bullets of the machine gun and shielded behind a column. He took the new rifle and with a precise blow to the barrels exploded the machine gun .

Jenny : perfect timing Astral

Astral: the way is free, we can continue

Together they came out of the walls, but suddenly appeared Superbio and Sweetie was dangerously near to him , and no one could approach her, a single misstep and Sweetie would be killed by the demon .

Drake: get away from there Sweetie

She wanted to escape, but she was too scared. Superbius told her to give him the royal crown , which she held it with the pincer of her pup-pack .

Superbio: give me that crown!

Marshall : don't do it!

Superbio: if you give me the crown, I will make you the new queen of this kingdom.

Princess: don't listen to him, Sweetie

Superbio: come on, it has always been your dream to become a queen

Although the choice seemed very difficult, Sweetie knew what to do ...

Sweetie: ... NO! this crown doesn't belong to you!

The royal pup threw the crown and Drake managed to get it . Sweetie tried to escape and Drake tried to get her , but Astral fearing that Superbio was trying to get the crown, he dropped bars preventing Sweetie from passing and Drake couldn't reach her .

Drake: SWEETIEEEE!

The demon of pride took Sweetie. she tried to free herself, but it was useless.

Superbio: bring me the royal crown and I let her live . Otherwise I'll kill her

Immediately after saying the phrase, he disappeared.

Astral realized his mistake . He approached slowly to try and comfort Drake , who was at the mercy of despair ... or so it seemed.

Astral: D-Drake ... are you okay?

Drake: ... YOU!

With all the rage inside him Drake took the purifier and slammed it against the wall, generating some cracks. Strangely, Astral did not react.

Drake: damn fool! Do you realize what you did?! If it had not been for you I would have saved her. Because of you now Sweetie's life is in danger.

Astral: I-I'm sorry Drake ... I thought about ... protecting the crown

Drake: and didn't you worry about Sweetie?! ... well. what should I have expected from someone who thinks only of himself

Drake moved away from the group . Jenny was mortified by her brother's reaction.

Jenny: I'm sorry for what happened. Drake is ...

Astral: no ... Drake is right, it's just my fault

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 **So what do you think?**

 **T.F is out. See you soon**


	15. Superbio

_**Chapter 15 Superbio**_

Drake couldn't accept the fact that his beloved was in danger, so he made the decision to face the demon of pride and save Sweetie alone, even if it meant risking his life.

 _Drake's mind: surely Astral would prefer to let Sweetie die in order to keep that stupid crown safe._ _But I will save her_

The warrior dog took two swords and climbed on a horse . Just as he was about to leave, his sister stood before him.

Drake: Jenny. don't try to stop me

Jenny: I'm not trying to stop you. I come with you

Drake: but ...

Jenny: Drake. When I heard that you and Sweetie were finally together, I was very happy, and I would have given all my support if it was necessary. Well ... that moment is now

Even Jenny got on the horse and together they set off in search of Superbio. For find the demon Drake had a negative energy locator, it was an instrument that was used to find the dark entities .

in the meantime Astral saw the two warrior dogs leaving the castle.

Astral: where are Drake and Jenny going?

Cat: I think they're going to save Sweetie

Astral: what! They have no hope against Superbio. I must stop them

Kaiser: then let's go

Astral: no Kaiser. You and Cat must stay here, to guard the castle during my absence

The purifier followed Drake and Jenny.

Two hours later the two warrior dogs arrived in a forest , with Astral behind them, it was the area where Superbio was. The demon was in the middle of the woods with Sweetie next to him locked in a cage.

Jenny: here he is

Drake: damn bastard! He locked Sweetie in a cage

Seeing Sweetie locked up Drake could no longer control herself. Without even thinking about it, he attacked the demon and struck him many times in the face, preventing him from attacking.

Meanwhile Astral came close to Jenny and saw what was happening.

Astral: he can not defeat him. His attacks are ineffective against him

Jenny: can you help him?

The purifier extracted the new rifle and a bullet that emanated astral light.

Jenny: what is it?

Astral: this is a purifying bullet, I can defeat a demon at a distance with this . But I need a lot of energy to activate it, it will take time for me to use it

Jenny shifted her gaze to Drake, who was continuing his fight against Superbio.

The demon lifted a knife and tried to hit him, but Drake managed to block the attack with the two swords. With all the rage in his body, the warrior dog cut off the demon's arm and finally thrust a sword into his chest and another into his throat .

After finishing with Superbius, Drake returned to free Sweetie.

Sweetie: thank God you came to save me Drake, I was so scared

Drake: now everything will be fine, when I have freed you, we will return to the castle

Suddenly Superbio opened his eyes, the demon got up and tried again to stab Drake.

Sweetie: watch out Drake!

The warrior dog grabbed Superbio's arm. The tip of the knife was dangerously close to the heart of Drake, who was using all his strength to keep Superbio from piercing his heart.

Superb: now you will die!

While resisting, Drake took a stone with his other arm.

Drake: not today!

Drake used the stone and hit Superbio's head, but it was not long before the demon returned to fight, and this time Drake had a hard time avoiding and blocking Superbio's attacks.

Jenny: Astral hurry up , Drake will not keep so long

Astral: I'm almost there, go to help him

Jenny ran to help her brother, but she came too late.

Superbius thrust the dagger into Drake's chest just before Jenny came near Superbio.

Sweetie: NOOOOO DRAAAKEEE!

Jenny: bastard!

At that moment Jenny felt a strong anger inside her. Superbius tried to attack Jenny too, but she managed to disarm him and hit him with a series of martial arts moves. Meanwhile, Astral's rifle was ready to be used, the purifier took aim and fired, the bullet became a powerful sphere that struck Superbos.

Shortly after the soul of Tulius, the proud was released and ready to go to the world of the dead.

Tulius: thanks purifier, you freed me from my suffering and my pain

At that moment Astral remained very confused.

Astral: suffering? pain? I thought you had given your soul to Helixium to obtain the dark power

Tulius: the truth is different. We have sacrificed our souls for the good of our peoples and our families, but apparently Helixium has deceived us all. We have not lived as his allies, but as his prisoners

Shortly after the soul of Tulius went up into the world of the dead.

Meanwhile, Jenny freed Sweetie who ran straight to Drake, who was lying seriously injured, but fortunately he was still alive .

Sweetie: * sobs * Drake please don't die, stay with me please * sobs *

I suddenly heard the sound of an airplane. Everyone looked up and saw the Air Patroller, the aircraft landed and soon after the team went out to rescue Drake.

 **To be continued...**

 **So what do you think?**

 **T.F is out. See you soon!**


	16. Adventure Bay's situation

_**Chapter 16 Adventure Bay's situation**_

 **Hi guys. I hope you like this new chapter.**

Paw Patrol arrived to help Drake, who was seriously injured in the fight against Superbio, shortly after Marshall and Cat arrived at the scene, they had been calling the Paw Patrol and saying that Drake was injured.

Marshall analyzed the wound with the X-ray screen. It was a very deep wound, which had pierced the right lung, in fact for he, was very hard to breathe. Fortunately the knife had missed the heart a few inches, but what worried the team was the excessive loss of blood.

Marshall: damn it . Drake is losing too much blood

Rocky: Ryder. What can we do to save it?

The young leader thought about it for a second and an idea came to mind.

Ryder: Let's take him to Adventure Bay. Perhaps Violet will manage to cure him

They made Drake lie on a stretcher and took him to the Air Patroller, obviously being careful not to cause pain to the warrior dog. Sweetie wanted to follow Drake, but Chase blocked her way , Chase still didn't know that Sweetie is not mean anymore .

Chase: you can't come with us!

Sweetie: please, Chase * sobs * Drake needs me

Chase: great attempt, but this time you will not be able to fool us!

Marshall saw what was happening, could not accept that one of his friends suffer, so he decided to intervene.

Marshall gave a threatening look to his friend, needless to say that Chase felt a shiver of fear.

Marshall: She wants just stay close to Drake. Sweetie has not bad intentions!

Chase: all right, all right. You do not need to get angry

As ordered , Chase picked up Sweetie on the Air Patroller . All the other members of the team were shocked to see Marshall help their rival, but when they saw S weetie go near Drake, theyunderstood the reason .

As Skye watched what was happening, he was feeling compassion for the royal pup.

Sweetie: * sobs * I'm so sorry, Drake, it was all my fault

 _Skye's mind: poor Sweetie_

Meanwhile, Ryder had questions in his head: _"why Marshall is helping Sweetie?"_. And Marshall was sure he would ask this question.

Ryder: um ... Marshall. can I talk to you for a moment?

Marshall: I know what you want to ask me about Ryder. Sweetie is no longer bad, now she and Drake are together and that's what changed her. Please, Ryder, let her come with us

The young leader smiled happily as he took the controls of the air patroller and closed the access ramp.

Ryder: welcome on board Sweetie

The air patroller took flight and began its journey to Adventure Bay. Meanwhile along I Mortis, the demon of wrath, he saw the aircraft and decided to destroy it using a dark spear.

Mortis : goodbye Paw Patrol !

Just when the spear was about to hit the aircraft was intercepted by the katana of Doragon, the warrior of the dragon element.

Doragon: _**draconic blade !**_

The dark spear was destroyed as if it were glass. The warrior stared at the demon with a threatening look , while the air patroller continued quietly towards Adventure Bay.

Shortly after Rakto arrived , who witnessed the scene, the darkus had just learned that even Superbio was defeated by Astral. But now the situation in Barkinburg is very stiff and soon it will be the moment when Mortis will attack the city.

Mortis, unlike the other three demons, was chosen by Helixium as the guardian of hell. This way of fighting extremely violent and his uncontrollable anger made him a feared demon, and soon unleash his wrath on Barkinburg.

 _ **Meanwhile at Adventure Bay ...**_

Adventure Bay was still under reconstruction and was always trying to move on, the inhabitants joined forces together with the warriors of the elements to rebuild the city. As a result of the war, many people managed to return to their lives forever, even if the war against darkness left some indelible mark on the hearts of some people.

The Air Patroller landed near the Katie clinic. Immediately after the team, along with Sweetie, they transported Drake into the clinic.

Katie: what happened to Drake?

Ryder: he was wounded in a fight. calls Violet, there's no time to waste

Fortunately, Violet's position was not very far from the clinic . The warrior of magic used her magical abilities to rebuild Camilla's house (in the series she is the "Precious owner", I gave her the name).

Camilla 's mom : thank you for having rebuilt our home

Violet: I only did my duty

Camilla: I wonder if Dad will be watching us from heaven ...

The little Camilla lost her father in the war against darkness. Even though she was still a child, she was aware that her father would never return, which felt a pain in her little heart. Violet was always there to comfort her, but there are some wounds that can not be repaired.

Camilla: * sobs *

Violet: I know. He miss you very much

Camilla: * sobs * * sobs *

Even Violet felt a sense of sadness, she was very fond of that little girl, and see her crying made her feel very bad. The warrior gave a hug to the girl to make him understand that Violet was ready to give anything to help her and her mother, finally the little Camilla began to smile.

Violet: we will always be here to protect you

Camilla: I know

Shortly thereafter Katie the warrior.

Katie: Violet, we need your help. Soon

Violet: calm down Katie. What's the problem?

Katie: Drake has been badly wounded, I don't know how long he can resist, you're the only one who can save him

Violet: don't worry, I'll take care of him. _**Teleport !**_

In a very short time the warrior of magic appeared in the clinic. Meanwhile, Drake's condition continued to worsen, now he did not have much time to live.

Sweetie: please, save Drake. He doesn't have much time

Violet: I'm here for this ... _**fire healer!**_

The green flames appeared on Violet's hands . This power allows Violet to heal her wounds but also those of her allies. after Violet put her hands on the Drake's chest and immediately the flames began to heal the deep wound of the warrior dog, after two minutes the Drake's wound was completely healed and the Warrior dog opened his eyes and tried to get up, but was overwhelmed by Sweetie's loving embrace .

Sweetie: oh Drake. I was so afraid of losing you

Drake: don't worry about this, Sweetie. Now I'm better and ready to go back to Barkinburg

Violet: actually it's better if you stay here and rest

Drake: why?

Violet: the fire of the healer heals your wounds, so if you use it for so long and then struggle can be dangerous for your health. So it's better that you rest

Drake: * sigh * okay

Sweetie: * chuckles * and it's not so bad, I'll be there with you too

Drake: this is the only positive thing

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **T.F is out. See you soon!**


	17. a day among girls

_**Chapter 17 A day among girls**_

 **Hi guys. I hope you like this new chapter.**

Sweetie was always near to Drake. Every hour the conditions of the warrior dog were improving, but that wasn't thanks to Violet and her healing fire, but to the love of his beloved. The two began to cuddle, to nuzzle each other and give themselves so many kisses.

In fact, Sweetie wanted to do something else with Drake. She had always dreamed of having a family and becoming a mother one day, but she was too ashamed to say that she was in heat and wanted to mate.

Sweetie: Drake

Drake: what's wrong Sweetie?

Sweetie: ... no, nothing

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Skye: Hi Sweetie, it's me, Skye. Can I talk to you?

Sweetie: sure

Skye entered the room with Everest. The two girls had in mind to invite Sweetie to spend a day with them, to make sure to become friends .

Skye: we wanted to ask you if you'd like to spend a day girls with me and Everest

The royal pup can't believe to her ears. After so much time being enemies now they really wanted to forgive her.

Sweetie: Well ... I don't know. After all that I've done, are you really sure you want to invite me?

Everest: come on Sweetie. Marshall told us that you've changed, so let's leave the past behind and become friends. What do you say?

Sweetie thought about it for a while, but after all, Everest and Skye were right.

She couldn't live in her guilt, and start looking forward to becoming the royal pup that the princess had always wanted.

Sweetie: sounds good for me

Everest: So let's go to the lookout, do you like pup pup boogie?

Sweetie: are you kidding me? I love that game

Before leaving, Sweetie gave a small kiss on Drake's lips and then ran to the exit where Everest and Skye were waiting for her.

The girls went to the lookout, and the first thing that Sweetie saw was the little puppies of Marshall and Everest. Before I had seen them only in a picture, but seeing them was much cutes.

The puppies ran towards their mother and filled her with hugs. Meanwhile, Sweetie kept thinking about her greatest wish.

 _Sweetie's mind_ _: awww,_ _I'd like to have puppies_

Everest: I introduce you: Pyro, Crystal and Joey

Sweetie: they're so cute!

After pampering her puppies, Everest and her friends went upstairs.

The three girls lit up the game and arranged the two carpets.

Skye: Sweetie. since you are our guest, you will start

Sweetie: okey. I'm ready!

The game immediately began . Skye was amazed to see Sweetie able to keep up with her and manage to overcome her with the number of points.

 _Skye's mind: wow, apparently I have_ _found a worthy opponent_

Despite this, however, the cockapoo used all her abilities . W hen the music ended the score of Skye was higher than that of Sweetie. Skye was still the champion o pup pup boogie, even though she almost risked to lose.

Sweetie: I'm not the winner, but it was fun

Skye: you're right. This was one of my best games of all time

Then the three girls went to the beach to spend the rest of the day . Together they played volleyball and told each other some funny things to each other, without realizing that the sun was setting.

While Skye and Everest were about to go to home, they saw Sweetie quite pensive, so they decided to ask her what the problem was.

Skye: Sweetie, why are you so thoughtful? Didn't you have fun with us?

Sweetie: of course I had fun ... it's just ... when I saw Everest with her puppies, I thought that I would like to be a mother and have beautiful puppies

Everest: Well ... why don't you ask Drake what you want ... to mate?

Sweetie: because I'm afraid he will not accept

Skye: you'll never know if you don't ask to him

Sweetie: * sigh * ... you're right. Thanks for this wonderful day girls, maybe we will have to do another time

Everest: when you want to go out with us, we are always ready

Sweetie returned to the Katie clinic, where Drake was resting. Sweetie climbed on her bed and gave him a long kiss on the lips.

Sweetie: do you want mate with me?

Drake: * blushes * well ... do you feel ready for this?

Sweetie nodded. Drake was sure that sooner or later his beloved would ask him something like that, but if she felt ready for this, it was okay for him. And then Drake felt ready for this big step too.

Drake: okey Sweetie. Let's do this

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **I'm sorry, I can't put a sex scene in the story. But I think you have understood what Drake and Sweetie are doing in this moment (LOL).**

 **By the way, see you soon in the next chapter.**


	18. Duel

_**Chapter 18**_ _ **Duel**_

 **Sorry if I didn't update for quite some time, but I was very busy with the school.**

 **By the way, I hope you like this new chapter**

Now the war of Adventure Bay is only a distant memory, but nothing compares to the great threat that is about to fall on the city of Barkingburg .

Mortis, the guardian of hell, was ready to raze the entire Barkinburg and give no mercy to any inhabitant.

Rakto: it's time to demonstrate the true power of the forces of evil

Mortis: death and destruction will destroy this city. All will perish when my blade will cut their bodies !

The dem one took his deadly weapon. The sickle imprisons souls , it was a weapon that has the power to absorb all the souls of people who kill , becoming stronger.

As Mortis set off for the city, Rakto was deep in thought.

 _Rakto's mind: even if Mortis should_ _fail, I_ _will leave_ _the_ _darkness once and for all and not even that damned_ _purifier will be able to stop_

 _ **Meanwhile in the castle**_ _**...**_

The purifier had just returned from the fight against Superbius, he went to his room to think about what had happened and to the days spent in the city. As result of his intervention, the forces of evil are failing, and the victory was ever closer, but at that moment he felt a strange sense of danger, the very same one when he felt shortly before the betrayal of the Earl.

He was sure that sooner or later something would happen. So he was always looking out the window of his room to check the situation in the city.

 _Astral's mind: I have no doubts._ _The last demon will surely be a fearsome opponent, I have to be careful, it could come at any moment_

Someone knocked on the door, the princess wanted to know if her Sweetie was safe and if she was fine.

Princess: Astral, where is Sweetie? Is she fine?

Astral: don't worry Princess. Sweetie is fine, she went to Adventure Bay with Drake

Princess: and why?

Astral: Drake was injured as he tried to save Sweetie. Fortunately, Marshall managed to call Ryder just in time. Sweetie wanted to stay close to Drake so she decided to go to Adventure Bay with the paw patrol.

Princess: Well ... at least I know she's safe now

In reality, the princess had something else to confess to the purifier. Since Astral had saved her for the first time, she began to be attached to Astral, but with the pausing of time there began to be more than just friendship, and then after all they were the same age .

Princess: Astral, I have to tell you something else

Astral: me too

Astral also had to say something to the princess. He had finally decided to unveil his true identity. he knew he should not have done it, but he could no longer live with all these secrets to hide, partlybecause for once Astral trusted someone.

Princess: first you

Astral: Princess, I would have something to confess. I actually am ...

Suddenly a palace not far from the castle was destroyed in a thousand pieces. The purifier and the princess saw the building collapse before their eyes .

Astral: what happened?

Prince ssa: oh my godness. That building has collapsed, and there are many civilians

Astral: a building can't collapse for no reason. Let's go to see, there's no time to lose

The purifier took his sword and called the three remaining warrior dogs. Together they headed for the place where the explosion happened and the scene they saw was shocking: under the rubble were the bodies of men, women and even children crushed under the large pieces of concrete.

The three warrior dogs had an expression of despair on their faces, but Astral couldn't yet feel this kind of emotion. The purifier began to look for any clues as to what or who was causing the collapse of that building.

A few seconds later, Astral noticed that some debris had a glowing part, with a completely flat shape, as if they had been cut off, which made the situation even more suspicious .

Astral: this building has not collapsed because of an accident, I'm sure that here is the hand of Mortis, the demon of anger

Cat: if I find that bastard, I will make him regret having set foot on our planet!

Kaiser: Cat. I understand your anger, but Mortis will be our most stronger opponent, we must keep calm and concentrate on this battle

At that moment they heard footsteps behind them. Mortis was getting closer and when they saw him Jenny and Cat tried to attack him, but fortunately Kaiser managed to stop them.

Mortis: I knew that by destroying that building I would have drawn you here

Jenny: cursed demon! Look what have you done. Those civilians were all innocents. And you killed them

Mortis: they are only human. They are made to die

the three warrior dogs snarled at the demon. Astral meanwhile approached Mortis fearlessly, the purifier had in mind to challenge Mortis in a duel.

Astral: Mortis. I challenge you to a duel

Mortis: * evil laught * do you really think that you can beat me? You really are a fool

At first, Mortis thought it was a joke, but when he saw the seriousness on Astral's face, he stopped laughing.

Before becoming the demon of anger. Achilles was often challenged to a duel by many of his rivals, but the result was mostly predictable, anyone who challenged him was brutally destroyed. No one has ever managed to beat Achilles, neither death.

Mortis: okay . We will fight inside Big Benji at midnight , and it will be only you and me. The winner will get the city, while the loser...WILL DIE!

Astral: I'm not afraid of you!

The two, shook their hands in agreement. Now the fate of Barkinburg is in the hands of Astral, very soon he will face a fearsome opponent, but this did not make him nervous or worried about the challenge.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Another thing: to the end of May, I will go to work for for a whole month so I will be busy again.**

 **But don't worry I will never leave you without my stories.**


	19. Mortis

_**Chapter 19 Mortis**_

The moment was coming. In a few minutes Astral will have to fight the demon of anger to save Barkinburg once again, even if it will not be an easy battle .

The purifier walked slowly toward Big Benji, followed by the warrior dogs, when he arrived right next to the tower he suddenly stopped waiting for the arrival of midnight. A strong wind began to blow, feeling the breeze on his skin and his blond hair Astral felt a sense of comfort, until the big tower made the twelve strokes that marked the midnight.

Astral climbed the stairs that led inside the tower, Jenny joined him to help him fight Mortis, but he obviously refused. But he had a right reason why he did not accept her help.

Jenny: Astral, please, you can not face it alone. Let me help you

Astral: * sigh * Jenny. I know you want to help me and I appreciate it, but this is my mission and I don't want you risking your life for me. Drake is almost dead because of me, and I do not want this to happen again, so stay here

Jenny didn't believe her ears. Although Astral should not feel emotion worried about his friends, at first she wanted to insist, but she stopped and decided to obey. But before letting him go, she had to do something.

Unexpectedly, the warrior dog was hugged Astral. The purifier didn't know what that gesture meant, but he was sure it was something of positive.

Jenny: good luck Astral

Jenny pulled away from Astral, who resumed the ascent to Big Benji. Meanwhile, Kaiser and Cat reached Jenny.

Cat: then Jenny. Did you manage to convince him?

Jenny: Well ... no, he doesn't want to get involved us in this fight

Cat: this is not a correct justification !

Kaiser: Cat stop!

Cat hurried up the stairs in an attempt to reach Astral as soon as possible .

 _ **Meanwhile**_ _**with Astral**_ _**...**_

The purifier finally arrived in the tourist area of Big Benji. It was a platform where the tourists could admire the view through the glass of the great clock, the perfect place for a duel.

Astral: you couldn't choose the best place for this fight

Mortis: yes. Too bad it will be the last thing you'll see

Mortis drew his scythe, while Astral drew his golden sword. The two fighters stared at each other to wait for the right moment to strike.

Suddenly Mortis launched himself at Astral to try to hit him with his scythe, but thanks to his reflexes, Astral managed to block the blow . The demon attacked twice and also as the first Astral managed to defend themselves with little effort, Mortis threw a third strike with the sickle, however, rejected the Astral 'att acco doing stagger the enemy, it was the right time to attack contr.

The purifier launched a series of blows with the sword that caused deep lacerations on the demon's body, but he didn't know that his sword against Mortis was useless, when Astral attempted the final blow, Mortis launched a powerful fist on his face, moving away about two meters.

Astral was still very stunned on the ground . As the demon of anger was slowly approaching the purifier, his wounds were healing rapidly .

Arrived a few steps from Astral, Mortis raised his scythe .

Mortis: * evil laught * you can hurt me as much as you want, purifier, but my body has the ability to heal in few time ... and now you will die!

The scythe blade was about to hit Astral's forehead. fortunately he recovered just in time and moved his head, as a result the blade stuck into the floor.

Astral launched a devastating fist on Mortis's chest, which pushed him back. Astral got up and was ready to fight again.

Mortis: not bad. among all those who have dealt with me you are the first who can resist to my attacks. This will be one of my funniest fights

Astral rushed to Mortis, when he was very close he slipped and managed to pass under his legs and then perform an acrobatic jump and found himself over the demon. Mortis tried to hit him with the scythe, but Astral was able to avoid it and punch Mortis' face, the latter bounced off Astral and so he had the chance of another attack.

Astral: take this!

The purifier carried out a powerful blow with the sword , but Mortis, even though he was in trouble, did not even think of surrendering, the demon of anger tried to hit Astral with the scythe, but Astral realized it and quicker than lightning he cut in his mortis arm, he finally lowered and cut off his right leg. For Mortis, the end had come by now .

Astral: it's over !

Astral put his hand on Mortis' chest . S media immediately after he was released purifying light, but for some reason the light did not penetrate into the demon's body, it seemed that something was protecting against external attacks.

 _Astral's mind: why I can't purify it?_

Mortis: ... * evil laught * did you really think I'd come here without protection?

The demon stared into Astral's eyes. Mortis wore a mask just before Astral tried to purify him. This type of mask was the only object that could counteract the power of purification. Now it was Astral who was in extreme difficulty, if even the purification gauntlet had no effect on Mortis, then it meant that it was almost immortal.

 _Astral's mind: how I didn't notice that he had worn the mask?_ _I will never be able to defeat him if I can not purify him_

Suddenly, Mortis took Astral by the neck and threw a violent stroke and then threw him against a wall. The impact was so devastating that large pieces of marble detached themselves.

Astral tried to get up slowly , but there was something that kept him from moving. It was a feeling he had never felt before ... Astral was suffering from pain.

 _Astral's mind:_ _what's happening to me?_ _all this is absurd._ _A living soul should never_ _feel the pain_

Mortis approached threateningly to Astral with the scythe in his hands, he was now ready to end the fight once and for all.

Mortis: die !

Cat: let him go!

Cat pushed the demon, causing him to lose his weapon and knocked him against the glass of the clock that broke and Mortis fell.

The warrior dog helped Astral to get up, he was happy to see that his friend was still alive, but there was no time to talk. Mortis was not completely defeated and could recover at any moment and escape, so they had to hurry back downstairs.

Cat: luckily I arrived just in time

Astral: we have to get down from here and find a way to defeat Mortis

Cat: you're right it will be better to hurry up

Suddenly the scythe captures souls, magically rushed against the purifier. Fortunately, Astral managed to avoid it, but then realized that he was not the target.

Astral: WATCH OUT CAT!

Cat turned, but he didn't have time to move. The scythe blade stuck in the warrior's chest, and soon after his soul was absorbed, Mortis could also control his weapon with his thoughts, but he could do much more...

Mortis could also teleport right in front of his scythe, so he did. The demon pulled the scythe out of Cat's body. He looked dead, but in reality he was only in a coma.

Astral: you killed him. You will pay for this !

Mortis: relax. He's not dead yet, I just borrowed his soul to get stronger. When I defeat you I totally consume the soul of Cat, and then yes he will be totally dead

Astral could not accept that one of his friends dies because of him, the purifier gathered the golden sword to continue the fight.

With all his strength and without any fear. Astral launched himself at the attack, Mortis managed to repel him with his weapon, but Astral was able to remain in balance and retry the attack. Mortis continued to move the scythe in an attempt to strike a mortal blow, but Astral was able to avoid all the blows and when he had the right opportunity he sank the blade into Mortis's arm. Believing that Astral had failed in his attempt, the demon laughed.

Mortis: you have failed in your intent, your sword and the power of purification are useless against me. You should have given up when you were still in time to do it, but apparently now I'll have to kill you to end this duel

Astral: since you put on the mask for a moment, I thought it was really over for me. You had every chance to win, but you made a huge mistake ... that is to underestimate me and my skills

In fact, Mortis did not realize that Astral had gripped the sword with his left hand, that is, the one who wore the gauntlet of purification.

Immediately after the sword blade lit up blue. Astral had transmitted the purifying energy on the blade, which was still embedded in the demon's arm, so as to purify Mortis from within. Immediately the demon's arm exploded and was no longer able to regenerate.

 _Astral's mind: apparently my theory was true._ _The mask can protect him from the outside but not from the inside._ _Now I have to do is to pierce his chest and then purify it completely_

Astral ran at high speed against the demon of anger, to defend himself threw the scythe to Astral, but the purifier was able to protect himself from the weapon, now Mortis had nothing more to defend himself.

The blade of the golden sword sank completely into the demon's chest. The power of purification spread throughout Mortis's body, until he exploded.

Astral had defeated the fourth and final demon of destruction and saved Barkinburg once again.

Before returning to the castle, however, he still had one thing to do, the purifier took the sickle of souls and broke it into two parts freeing the souls he had recently imprisoned, including that of Cat, who immediately returned to his body . The dog gue crore recovered his senses and got up again .

Cat: apparently we saved each other's lives

Astral: already

Soon after, Cat and Astral came down from Big Benji. The purifier was overwhelmed by the embrace of the princess.

Princess: I was so worried about you Astral

Jenny: So it's over, we've defeated all the demons of destruction

Astral: unfortunately we have not finished yet. Rakto is still in this kingdom and as long as he is here this city will never be safe. we must find it and imprison it in hell

Suddenly an unfriendly voice was heard behind the purifier.

Rakto: I don't think you need any more to find me, I came to you

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **I have to reply to the Zuma lover's questions:**

 **Zuma lover:**

how many chapters do you have left? Astral win or lose? are you going to do it like the movie Truth or Dare the horror movie?

 **Me:**

well...we are very close to the final chapter, so very few chapters. And sorry I can't say if Astral win or lose. Hmm..."Truth or Dare the horror movie" I don't know what are you talking about.


	20. the revealed truth

_**Chapter 20 the revealed truth**_

 **Hi guys, sorry for the late update. By the way I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **P.S: in the chapter is present a little summary of my story "age of legends –fire and dakness-"**

After beating Mortis, the demon of anger. Astral still had one last opponent to face. His negative spirit was right in front of him. his green reptilian eyes had a look of invisible anger, and what he wanted was the final clash, which would decide the fate of Barkinburg. Rakto started slowly approaching to Astral

Rakto: I 'm quite surprised. Mortis had every chance of killing you, but despite your disadvantage you managed to beat him. The fact that you have defeated all the demons of destruction makes me very nervous, but now that we are finally face to face I feel more relaxed, because unlike Mortis I can make the most of my opportunities and I know that you have no hope against me

Astral: stay back !

The purifier drew his golden sword and pointed the weapon at the enemy in warning, but Rakto did not fear the purifier, but he knew a small debit point that would make him harmless.

Rakto: is this the way to treat your old acquaintance? For now I do not want to fight you, Astral ... or maybe I should say "Rakto"

As soon as Astral heard his real name, he felt another strange sensation like if something were blocking him and his forehead was wet...it was fear.

 _Astral's mind: how did he recognize me?_

Meanwhile, the princess seemed quite confused.

Princess: what are you talking about?

Rakto: Oh ... you haven't told her yet. Right? Well, my dear little girl. You must know that your greatest friend, Astral, is not really a human, but it is only my positive spirit. It's only his fault, if right now I'm here on this planet and this city is now in chaos

 **Rakto (evil spirit)** **POV**

Thirty years ago, Rakto lived on the planet Sora with his brother, Flame. The latter discovered that he had become the warrior of the fire, but I had also spied what was happening at the time and I reported everything to our chief of the return of the warriors of the elements. And we were certain that someone would be served who would have hindered their attempt to reunite, and who could have done it if not Flame's brother?

And so the Rakto's mind was controlled by Crudelion, the old chief of Darkus. the island where all of us obsidian monsters were in exile and when Rakto arrived from Crudelion I took control of his body turning him into an obsidian monster, giving him the dark power.

For a long time I managed to dominate his body, everything seemed to go according to plan, and after attacking the most important kingdom of the planet Sora we thought that by now the warriors of the elements had been defeated. As Crudelion tells me that he was only exploiting me and imprisoned me in his prison, and this weakened me enough to allow Rakto to regain control of his body and even managed to convince the warriors of the elements to forgive him, but not only that, he allied with them in the battle against the Darkus .

Flame was about to be killed by the titan Darkus, but Rakto pushed his brother away and saved his life. By sacrificing his own life, Rakto had allowed Flame to kill Crudelion and to save not only his planet, but he saved the Earth too.

We were divided, I was brought directly into hell while the positive spirit ended up in the astral world

 **Normal POV**

The princess looked at Astral. the purifier was mortified to have lied to a friend. The truth had now been revealed and no longer wanted to hide it from the princess.

Astral: ... I'm sorry, Princess , I was going to tell you

In fact, the princess was not disappointed by Astral for having hidden the truth from her, indeed, she was very proud to know that when Astral was still alive, he had sacrificed his life to save his brother

Suddenly Rakto directly attacked the purifier with his secret blades. But thanks to his reflexes Astral managed to block the blow with the golden sword, but Rakto continued to launch other very fast blows, but the purifier was able to block every shot. The two wariors attacked so fast that it was hard to see what was happening. After the umpteenth attack, both repelled each other and they had a few seconds to breathe.

Rakto: not bad, but you'll never avoid this. _**Obsidian blow !**_

Astral tried to block the attack, but was thrown away for then crashing into the asphalt . Rakto threw a powerful punch on his stomach and threw it into the air , Rakto jumped up and reached Astral, then began to hit him violently with the blades, causing deep wounds on the body of Astral, then took the purifier by the neck and threw it again against the asphalt.

Princess: Astral !

Seeing Astral end up hard against the road, the princess screamed in fear. She couldn't do anything to help him, she had to stay and watch everything that was going on.

Rakto landed next to Astral's sword and he picked it up, then broke it with little effort.

Rakto: it was really a good weapon ... too bad it was so fragile

The warrior dogs could not stand there watching, they had to act. Unfortunately, Rakto noticed them and blocked the path generating a wall of dark fire.

Rakto: I will not let you ruin this fight

At this point the warrior dogs had only one thing to do. go to Adventure Bay and ask for help from the warriors of the elements.

Returning to the fight. While the negative spirit was turned from behind. The purifier suddenly stood up and tried to punch the purifying glove, but as if he had eyes from behind, Rakto stopped Astral's fist and began to squeeze the purifier's left hand .

Astral was feeling the pain in his hand and cracks were forming on the glove , while Rakto was enjoying not hearing his enemy's moans of pain. The latter continued to forge stronger until the glovedoes not completely destroyed into pieces. Immediately after Astral's eyes turned green and his hair darkened to black .

To end the torture of Astral, Rakto stabbed the abdomen of the purifier , but strangely he was careful not to hit the vital points. Rakto dropped Astral and then continually kicked his body.

Princess: * sobs * NO! please stop!

The princess could no longer see all that violence, she just wanted Astral to be let go.

Suddenly Rakto stopped and smiled when he saw Astral suffering from pain.

Rakto: you feel the pain. are you trying to become a human? * laught * you're ridiculous! Put it on your head, you're not a human and you'll never be

With his right hand Rakto took the hair purifier while with his left hand he put his blade to the purifier's throat.

Rakto: you have failed Astral. now you will die here

Just as he was about to move the blade, the princess shouted:

Princess: stop! ... I will give you the kingdom. Barkinburg is yours now, but please let Astral live

Rakto took Astral's neck and pushed him away to the princess, she burst into tears to see Astral full of wounds and almost close to death.

Astral: you didn't have...to give...the kingdom...for save me

Princess: *sobs* you are more important!

 **To be continued...**

 **So what do you think?**

 **T.F is out. see you soon**


	21. brother

_**Chapter 21**_ _**brother**_

 **Hi guys. I hope you like the chapter The next chapter will be the last of this story**

Astral despite having freed the souls of the demons of destruction, his negative spirit had defeated him, and now Rakto had finally gotten the city of Barkinburg where he could revive his army of demons.

Rakto raised his arms to the sky, suddenly two dark lightning struck his hands, charging her with energy. the negative spirit finally put his hands on the asphalt and released all the energy, generating a kind of shock wave . Suddenly a chasm opened up where infernal demons appeared. The inhabitants fled, some succeeded, others were not so lucky .

The princess tried in every way to take Astral away, but he was still too weak to get up and run away. Soon after they were both surrounded by a horde of demons, and Rakto was slowly approaching them.

Rakto: bow down. I am your new king

Astral: I prefer to die ... rather than bow to you. You are not the king of this city ... and you'll never be!

Rakto: * laught * you're too funny. I think you would not mind if you became my court jester

Suddenly they heard the horn of a car approaching at full speed right toward Rakto. A Jeep overwhelmed part of the horde and even the negative spirit was invested. The car stopped right next to Astral and the princess. Cat got out of the vehicle and helped the princess to pick up Astral, both were amazed to see Cat and the other warrior dogs.

Kaiser : who said that dogs don't know how to drive?

Astral : are you guys here? but I thought you were back in Adventure Bay

Jenny: We've found a phone and we've been able to call Ryder and Paw Patrol and now he's going to be able to get us safely here

Shortly after they realized that the demons were approaching, Jenny ordered Kaiser to turn on the engine and go as fast as possible, but due to the violent impact against Rakto unfortunately the car had a failure in the engine, now they were all in trap. Jenny took an M 16 and got out of the car and started shooting the demons in an attempt to keep them busy and gain time.

Fortunately, the Air Patroller arrived shortly after, the aircraft sent hooks to then lift the car and bring everyone to safety.

All the members of the Paw Patrol exulted with joy for the accomplished recovery mission

Ryder: successful recovery mission!

After a few hours, the air patroller arrived at Adventure Bay . Finally the city was returning to normal, still a few days of work and Adventure Bay will be new.

The aircraft landed near the Katie clinic. They had to rescue Astral quickly, Ryder took him inside the clinic, they knew the right person for this job. The warrior of the magic element, Violet, began to rub her hands and immediately after the green flames appeared.

Violet: _**healer fire !**_

He put his hands on Astral's body and the flames began to heal the wounds . since it was all new to the princess, she was a little hesitant about the fact that fire could heal wounds.

Princess: are you sure you will recover?

Violet: of course. This my power offers a total cure. Trust me princess, my healing fire has never disappointed me . Meanwhile, explain to me how is the situation in Barkingburg?

The princess explained the whole situation. A few minutes later Astral's wounds were completely healed, the purifier got up immediately and ran out of the clinic , wanted to get back to Barkinburg immediately to fight, but Violet managed to trapping him in a barrier.

Astral: what are you doing ?! Let me go!

Violet: you can not go fight alone . A purifier without powers against an entire army of infernal demons, you have no hope against them!

Flame, the fire warrior, landed on Katie's clinic to see what was happening. The leader of the warriors of the elements had immediately recognized those black hair and those green eyes that he had not seen for more than thirty years, he had no more doubts, that was his brother. Even Astral had noticed Flame, those gray hairs like stone and blue eyes like the ocean. Astral was absolutely sure that this was his brother. When he saw his brother, Astral calmed down .

Astral: fine. Tell me what you have in mind?

Violet: we want to help you to save Barkinburg

Soon after Violet went to tell the other warriors what had happened in Barkinburg. All the warriors of the elements gathered to discuss who would go with Flame to save the city . The leader began the conversation with the other warriors.

Flame: we have a to another city to save, Barkinburg, the city was invaded by the infernal demons awakened by the negative spirit of my brother, Rakto . We must go to help the purifier, Astral, to reconquer the city and bring the negative spirit directly into hell. Which of you is willing to follow me on this mission?

Eris, the air warrior stood up and approached the leader. Even the warrior of the dragon element. Of course, even the warrior of the earth, Tagor was always ready for battle. Finally, Haidrak, the forest warrior, also followed Flame in the mission.

Meanwhile the members of the Paw Patrol were preparing their equipment assault. After the war against darkness, Ryder created new pup-packs with built-in weapons so that even Paw Patrol could help the warriors of the elements in case of need.

Chase was finishing his equipment, shortly after Skye and her two puppies approached him.

Skye: Chase. Please stay here

Chase: I'm sorry, Skye, but I can't. Now Barkinburg is in danger

Skye: So let me come with you

Chase: but you must stay here to take care of our puppies

The two puppies hugged their father. They did not want Chase to leave for the mission and stay with them. Thunder asked his father if he would return. Chase smiled at his two little ones and smoothed them gently to reassure them .

Thunder: Dad, will you come back?

Chase: of course I'll be back soon. I remind you that your father is very strong and is not afraid of anything

After reassuring his puppies Chase went to the door. Skye was right in front of him, Chase kissed her lips.

Skye: promise me you'll be careful

Chase: I promise you

Meantime. Artica and Nova, Flame's two sons wanted to follow their father in the mission, but Flame told him that they had to stay at Adventure Ba y along with others to help rebuild the city, but as usual, Artica did not accept a "no" as an answer. The young ice warrior took her platinum lance and sneaked out of the lookout, even her brother Nova joined her to participate clandestinely in the mission, together they entered the Air Patroller and hid in the bathroom of the aircraft just when the warriors of the elements chosen and the Paw Patrol went up on the Air Patroller.

The aircraft quickly left towards Barkinburg. The sky was completely covered with gray clouds and the risk of rain was very high.

Within the aircraft, Astral was seated next to Flame. In fact, the purifier was disappointed that Flame did not recognize him, but suddenly he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Astral saw his brother smile at him.

Flame: welcome back ... brother

The purifier returned the smile. He was happy to see Flame, although it had been a long time since the last time they saw each other, had recognized him. The two brothers hugged warmly.

Astral: I'm so happy to see you again brother

 **So what do you think?**

 **T.F is out. See you soon in the final chapter**


	22. back to Barkingburg

_**Chapter 22**_ _**back to Barkinburg**_

 **Hi guys. Sorry for the long waiting, but in these months I focused more on other stories and my drawings. By the way, I hope you like this new chapter.**

Barkinburg had now become the new kingdom of darkness. The obsidian monsters had invaded all the streets of the cit , looking for all the inhabitants to enslave them. Even the elderly and children were taken to the castle to work. And whoever tried to go against the new king would be executed by Rakto.

Meanwhile, inside the castle. Rakto, now the new king of Barkingburg, sat on the throne to relax and enjoy royal wine. The dark spirit finished the whole glass and ordered one of his many slaves to bring another.

Rakto: this is the best wine I have ever drunk. I would say that at least in this city can do something ... now let's focus on the most important things. tailor!

Pierre De la senne, the court tailor, brought Rakto an elegant black dress with golden trim. Rakto wore his new clothes and strangely liked him.

Pierre: what do you think, my lord?

Rakto: acceptable clothing . Now I have to give a discourse to all my subjects

At that moment the royal waiter arrived with a glass of wine full to the brim. Rakto took the glass and began to sip the wine, but there was something strange in the drink: it felt a metallic aftertaste, almost as if someone introduced something toxic into the glass of the new king of Barkingburg , but strangely the poison had no effect, and Rakto didn't take long to find out who had poisoned the glass.

Rakto: apparently the royal waiter tried to kill me by putting arsenic in my glass ... STOP HIM!

Two obscure soldiers blocked the waiter before he could escape , and put him on his knees. Rakto approached threateningly as he pulled out his two secret blades.

Rakto: you really thought you could kill me with such a useless tool. let me tell you a secret: the simple instruments of death like poison can not kill me

The unfortunate royal servant didn't have time to realize that Rakto had stuck the blades in his heart. Immediately after the poor human fell dead on the floor. Meanwhile, Rakto headed out to the castle to admire his soldiers who had gathered together to listen to their sovereign's speech.

Rakto: my soldiers. Today is the dawn of a new age here in Barkinburg, our empire is finally back and soon we will also invade the rest of this planet and become unstoppable. the foolish who dare to hinder our ascent will be eliminated without mercy

All the obsidian monsters rejoiced at the words of their king . Shortly thereafter a dark soldier approached Rakto.

Dark soldier: wise words my king

Rakto: it was a trifle to fool that silly girl into believing that I would really kill my positive spirit

Dark soldier: why didn't you kill him when you could?

Rakto: I can't kill my positive spirit. He and I are the same living soul, and if one of us dies the other will disappear forever.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

The air patroller had been traveling for an hour and Barkingburg was getting close . Everyone was preparing their armament inside the aircraft. The members of the Paw Patrol were aware that in this war they might have risked not coming back, but they would not have to back down at all, they would have saved Barkinburg even at the cost of their lives.

After the Battle of Adventure Bay. Ryder had created new equipment with new pup-packs containing weapons so that, if necessary, they would join forces with the warriors of the elements to protect Adventure Bay.

Shortly after setting up the new assault kit. Ryder stopped Rocky, the half-breed recycler, to remind him to give Astral something to very important.

Ryder: Rocky, didn't you have to give anything to Astral?

Rocky: oh right, I was about to forget it

The mixed race approached Astral and gave him a long rectangular box. The purifier opened the mysterious box and could not believe what was inside. just before they left, Rocky had repaired the golden sword of Astral, which had been destroyed during the fight with Rakto, and now he was delivering it to the purifier .

Astral: my sword! But how did you repair it?

Rocky: Nova, the metal warrior, taught me to forge the various magical metals. And so I managed to rebuild your sword all by myself

Astral: thank you very much. You're really a good dog

Meanwhile, Nova and Artica were still hiding in the bathroom and they were hearing what was going on Paw Patroller, and when the metal warrior heard that Rocky had repaired the Astral sword alone, he forgot completely that he and his sister had entered.

Nova: very good work, Rocky. I'm proud of you!

Artica: Nova, you're an idiot! We had to remain silent

Everyone looked the bathroom door. Flame had already guessed that his two sons would follow him to Barkinburg to fight the hellish demons. The two stowaway went out of their hiding place and Flame immediately began to reproach them for having disobeyed his order.

Flame: I told you to stay in Adventure Bay, and you disobeyed me as usual ! What do you have to say in your defense?

Artica: Dad! you can't always keep us aloof in every mission. We can fight too

Nova: exact. Now we are warriors of the elements in all respects, it is for this reason that we have received the powers

Unexpectedly, the leader of the warriors of the elements laughed. At first, Artica and Nova didn't understand why, Flame actually wanted to test his two sons. A true warrior of the elements would even have gone against the orders of his leader to save the world , and both have shown the courage and determination of a true fighter.

Flame: * laugh *

Nova: what's funny?

Flame: welcome on board

Arctic: are you not angry with us?

Flame: you have shown me the sense of duty you need for a warrior of the elements and this is more than enough to understand that you have the right qualities to face everything

Nova heaved a sigh of relief fearing the worst for him and his sister.

Meanwhile, Sweetie approached the princess, even the white terrier had decided to help the Paw Patrol with her boyfriend, Drake. The terrier was ready to give her good news even if she was a little embarrassed to talk about these things.

Sweetie: uh ... princess

Princess: what's wrong Sweetie?

Sweetie: * blushes * well... Yesterday evening, Drake and I moved on to the next step in our relationship and ... I'll probably be pregnant

The princess could not believe what she had just heard. she was very happy that Sweetie had found a boyfriend and that she had stopped forever with her attempts to steal the royal crown, but now she had one more reason to be even happier about change of Sweetie. The princess hugged her pet to show she would be at Sweetie's side throughout her pregnancy.

Princess: aww. Sweetie is wonderful, I'm so proud of you

After you have finished arranging the assault equipment. Ryder headed for the cockpit to see how far they were from Barkinburg. By now he could see the city in the distance, seen from a distance Bakinburg didn't seem to have changed, but it was clear that the darkness was in command of that city.

Suddenly from the coast of the city a great fireball was launched and it was directly directed towards the aircraft. Ryder didn't think twice and took the commands, making a sudden turn to the right avoiding the giant sphere. Nobody expected this turn, but fortunately all the passengers had their seat belts fastened. When Ryder returned the Air Patroller to the right position, Eris, the air warrior, approached Ryder to ask him what had happened.

Eris: why this sudden turn?

Ryder: a sphere of fire was about to hit us. Good thing I have the reflexes ready

Eris: let me take a look. _**Hawk view!**_

The hawk view was a skill of Eris that allowed him to see long distances, it did not take long time to glimpse of the dark soldiers who were reloading three catapults. The air warrior reported what he had just discovered, Flame meanwhile was ready to protect the Air Patroller.

Eris: apparently some dark soldiers have spotted us and are throwing fireballs with catapults

Marshall: oh no. They will hit us at any moment

Flame: don't worry Marshall, now it's warriors of the elements' turn. Eris and Doragon, come with me. Ryder, open the back door

The Paw Patrol leader opened the Air Patroller counter. Flame and Eris activated their wings and launched from the aircraft, Doragon activated his power and the dragon wings appeared from his back. Soon after, the three warriors of the elements found themselves above the Air Patroller.

Flame: use all your powers to destroy the fireballs. We must protect the Air Patroller

Just then, two fireballs were thrown at the Air Patroller. Flame and Doragon headed over the spheres to destroy them.

Flame: _**explosive ray !**_

Doragon: _**draconic blade !**_

The fire warrior had his target exploded with the power of his beam, while Doragon cut the burning ball into small pieces. Meanwhile, a third sphere was launched, Eris managed to intercept it just in time, but to destroy it, she had to increase her power.

Eris: _**super wing cutting!**_

Eris managed to cut the target in two parts with little effort, preventing once again that the ball hit the Air Patroller. The three warriors of the elements continued to protect the Air Patroller, but until they stopped the catapults, the aircraft could not land. So Flame came up with an idea.

Flame: we must destroy those catapults. Eris, you use the whirlwind; Doragon, evokes the dragon of justice and join the whirlwind of Eris

The dragon of justice appeared from the sword of Doragon. Meanwhile Eris realized a powerful gust of wind that was absorbed by the dragon. There were no more doubts: Flame was going to create a new move by combining the strength of three elements

Flame: _**pirosphere!**_

Flame threw the pyrosphere to the dragon of justice, who immediately swallowed it, the latter headed for Barkinburg beach and when it was close enough ...

Eris, Flame, Doragon: _**Dragon's Breath !**_

A powerful blaze came out of the jaws of the dragon of justice , reducing all three catapults to ashes. Unfortunately, the three warriors of the elements did not realize that a sphere was launched just before.

Flame tried to destroy it with his secret blades, but unfortunately he could not reach it. Doragon was about to be hit, but without the power of the dragon in his sword he couldn't destroy it, and would not even be able to avoid it.

Eris: _**mega sonic boom!**_

The air warrior used a large amount of energy to create a powerful shockwave that managed to break the great fireball. Unfortunately, however, the few energies that had remained were not enough to fly to Barkinburg , so she had to return to the Air Patroller, Flame and Doragon also returned inside the aircraft.

Hidrak: are you okay, Eris?

Eris: yes. I just used my powers a little too much ... did you have some elixir left?

The warrior of the forest gave a vial containing a purple liquid. That was an elixir able to give back energy to the warriors of the elements. Eris took the vial and drank the elixir and immediately recovered all her energy.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

One of the dark soldiers went to Rakto to report what had just happened.

Dark soldier: my lord, the warriors of the elements and the Paw Patrol are here. And we fear that with them there is also the purifier

Rakto: so do not waste time , call the soldiers and tell them to attack them. Kill them all if you want, but Astral must stay alive

Dark soldier: yes sir

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **See you soon in the final chapter.**


End file.
